How Fashion Finds Love
by Written-in-hearts
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a fashion designer that's had her heart broken too many times. Sam Evans is the sweet, nice, hot quarterback. What happens when wedding planning and a small sense of fashion helps them both find love? AU
1. Chapter 1

_** This story is AU and it's obviously about Sam and Quinn. This is only the first chapter, but it will be my first multi-chapter fic. **_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own glee; it belongs to Ryan Murphy and the other geniuses. **_

** How Fashion Finds Love**

** By: Written-in-hearts **

The sky was overcast. Clouds were swelled fat with precipitation. Quinn pulled her fabric swatches closer to her as she exited her apartment building. She tugged her hood over her head and prepared for the rain. She sighed. People walked past her without a second glance.  
Quinn strode to the end of the boulevard and gestured for a cab. None stopped. She sighed again and blew her hair out of her face. _Work's not too far, I'll walk. _She thought. The rain cascaded down as Quinn walked hurriedly down 51st and Broadway towards _**Hummel, Jones and Fabray: La Chic Designs**__.  
_ "Q!" Quinn saw Mercedes near the large building, flagging her. "Cedes! I got the boxes!" She hollered back, motioning to the large boxes in her arms. Mercedes clambered towards her and grabbed several wet boxes from Quinn. "Kurt's getting antsy. We have some appointments today. Plus, that fashion show in Paris in a couple of months. I swear, all his worrying is going to drive me insane." Mercedes said, opening the heavy glass door for Quinn. "Well, we were told that this business was a complete hell." Quinn said, pressing the up buttons on the elevator.  
"Yeah. We should have listened. New York is hell. This business is hell. And today's first appointment, hell." Mercedes said. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked. The elevator suddenly came to a stop and opened up. Kurt stepped in, breathing deeply. "Kurt?" Mercedes asked. Kurt jumped. "Oh, Cedes. Sorry, didn't see you there. Hey, Q. Are those the boxes with our finished pieces? Did you get our fabric swatches? We need those today. We have seven appointments and a fitting with Lisa and Anna. Please, tell me we have all our materials!" He said quickly.  
"Kurt! Calm down. I have everything we'll need today. I brought you coffee." Quinn said, handing a mocha to Kurt. Kurt sighed in relief as he accepted the steaming coffee. "Good. Now let's get up to the offices. Our first meeting is in ten minutes. And we're gonna need to be prepared for it. It's Rachel. She's bringing Benjamin with her. Something about wanting him to model in one of our shows." He said, stepping out of the elevator, Mercedes and Quinn following.  
"That's actually not a bad idea. That little boy is adorable. We could totally make a child line." Quinn suggested. "That's a great idea." Kurt said thoughtfully. They rushed past the reception desk, hurrying to the meeting rooms. "Miss. Fabray, there's someone in your office for you." The receptionist, Whitney said.  
"Who?" Quinn asked. Whitney merely shrugged. "All I know is that she used to know you from school or something. I think she mentioned something about cheerios." She explained. "Ooh. I hope it's Brittany. I miss that girl so much. I wish her and Artie hadn't moved to Miami." Quinn told Mercedes. "Well, the less rants about nothing the better. Go meet with your mystery stranger and come to the conference room when you're done." Mercedes said. Quinn nodded, strolled over to her office and opened the door. She froze when she saw the figure sitting there, smirking smugly. "S-Santana?"

** Please review. I'd like to know if my stories are any good or not. If you liked it, keep an eye out for chapter two! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Alrighty, here's Chapter 2. Thanks for the review. It made me smile. **

_ Quinn froze when she saw the figure sitting there, smirking smugly. "S-Santana?" _

"That's right, Q." Santana said, veering closer to Quinn. She towered over her, dressed in a very tight fitting pantsuit.

"W-What are you doing here?" Quinn demanded, trying to stand her ground. Santana continued her smirking. "I have some propositions for you, preggo." She sneered. Suddenly the door burst open again to reveal Puck. He entered the door hastily. Quinn gasped in shock as he laced his fingers with Santana's when he reached her.  
He hadn't changed at all in a year's time. His mohawk was still perfectly in tact, very muscular, and had that arrogant air around him. "Hey, babe." He greeted Santana. He glanced cautiously towards Quinn. "Hi, Quinn." He said awkwardly. "Puck." Quinn hissed angrily. As Santana kissed him, a million thoughts rushed through Quinn's brain. All the memories of last year's fiasco, and her and Puck's many failed attempts at a relationship together.  
"Can we please get down to business? I have meetings that I need to get to." She snapped. Santana and Puck broke apart, Santana snickering. "We would like you to plan our wedding." Puck explained, not meeting Quinn's eyes. Quinn's heart dropped. Santana flashed a large diamond ring in her direction.  
"W-why me?" Quinn asked hotly. "Because we know you planned Finn and Rachel's and... _ours_. Those were both beautiful weddings." Puck said quickly. "Yes. But only one of them actually got to happen." Quinn said wryly. "Oh, please. You don't have the right to be pissed off about that anymore. Besides, we figured your social life was a dud so you'll have plenty of time to plan it, won't you?" Santana said crankily. Puck kept his silence and pretended to be fascinated with the wallpaper pattern. Quinn didn't say anything.  
"Good. Oh, and you can have Wheezy and Porcelain help you as well. We'll be back tomorrow to discuss the details. We have more pressing matters to attend to, if you know what I mean." Santana said, before dragging Puck out of the office.

Quinn swiped at her eyes, trying to hide her tears, as she stepped into the conference room. "There you are, Quinn! Where have you been? Kurt and Mercy tell me you had a secret visitor. Who was it? Was it a guy?" Rachel blabbed out, balancing her one year old brunette son on her hip.  
"Q, are you crying?" Kurt asked, moving closer to her to get a better look at her red, puffy eyes, and smudged makeup. "No." Quinn answered stiffly. "Quinn, don't give us that. We can tell. Now spill." Mercedes demanded. Quinn sighed, resignedly.  
"I-It was Santana. And Puck." She replied, her bottom lip trembling. "How dare they show their faces in here? After what they did to you, there should be a restraining order!" Kurt said. Hot angry tears ran down Quinn's cheeks as Mercedes hugged her tightly.  
"Q, what did they want?" Mercedes asked. Quinn couldn't answer. "Santana and Puck are engaged. It happened last night. At our couples night with them. I can not believe they had the nerve to come and rub it in your face like that!" Rachel explained. "Engaged?" Kurt questioned incredulously.  
Quinn recomposed herself and coughed. "That's not all. They're forcing me to plan it too." She said tearfully. "Oh, hell no. You can't do that. After what happened? NO. I hope you said no. You did say no, right?" Mercedes said.  
"I wanted to but they left before I could answer. They'll be back tomorrow morning. They want you to help me plan the wedding. Rachel, you should help too. We could use an extra pair of hands. Plus, you're very organized." Quinn replied. Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh, yes! Of course, I will!" She gushed. Kurt sighed. "Mercedes, cancel and reschedule all our meetings for today and tomorrow morning. We're gonna have a lot of preparing and planning to do. We're in this together, Quinn. We should so sabotage this wedding as a group."

** This chapter is kinda crappy, but probably because I have a cold. Next chapter should be better. Sam will come into the plot soon. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn retied the hair tie into her golden hair. She smoothened the wrinkles in her navy work shirt and sighed. The meeting with Puck and Santana was moments away and Quinn felt like a scared, hurt little girl.

Rachel suddenly entered the bathroom and smiled at Quinn. "You look very pretty, Rach. Is that from our new spring collection?" Quinn observed, eyeing the beautiful flowing yellow skirt and white top curiously. "Thanks, Quinn. It is from your last spring collection. I think Cedes designed it. Um... You aren't still in love with Puck, are you? Because that would not be good for you at all! There could be a repeat of last year, for God's sake!" Rachel said. Quinn's green eyes widened. _Love Puck? NO. If she felt anything for that man, it was hurt, hatred, and sadness._

"No, Rachel, I'm not. I stopped loving him the moment… well, you know. It just hurts sometimes seeing them together while I still haven't found anyone." She replied honestly. Rachel nodded and hugged her friend. "I know, Quinn. But you'll find someone soon. I promise." She reassured. Suddenly, Santana burst through the door. "Come on, man hands, preggo, we're all waiting." She snapped. "Coming, Santana." Rachel said snippily. She took Quinn's hand and led her out of the public restroom and into the conference room, hitting Santana's shoulders with the heavy door.

"I want hydrangeas as our flower. I want pea green bridesmaid dresses. OH! And some gourmet burgers as the main course. We're still deciding on a band." Santana droned on and on.  
Quinn rubbed her temples in annoyance as Rachel and Kurt wrote all this down, their faces showing obvious disapproval of their choices. Mercedes stared intensely at Puck who remained quiet.  
"Santana, how many bridesmaids and groomsmen will there be? And who's the maid of honor and the best man?" Kurt asked, cutting Santana's long speech short.

"Well, my bridesmaids are my sisters Maria and Emily, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina. My maid of honor is Brittany, of course. I emailed her yesterday." She said. Quinn blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected to be a bridesmaid as well as the wedding planner.

"Puck, I assume your groomsmen will be Artie, Kurt, Mike and Matt. Finn will be the best man?" Quinn questioned, acknowledging his presence for the first time.  
"Yes, but I'm having two best men, if that's alright." Puck answered, still refusing to meet her piercing green eyes.

"Uh... Sure. That should be fine. Who's the second best man?" Mercedes said, still glaring at him angrily. "It's Sam, isn't it? Oh, he'll be a great best man!" Rachel exclaimed. Puck nodded, looking at the ground. "Okay. Now all we need is a date." Kurt said, plopping his pen and notepad back on the table and sighing.

"We want a summer wedding. If it was in the winter, San would melt the cold with her hotness." Puck said, draping his arm around his fiancée's slim shoulders. Santana giggled and kissed Puck passionately, but it looked more like she was eating his face. Rachel fiddled with her notes. Kurt stared at them in astonishment and put his hand over Quinn's. Quinn looked away, as a million memories flashed through her mind.

Mercedes stood up from her seat and pounded her fist against the table loudly. Everyone jumped. Santana and Puck parted. "_How dare you_ _publicly display your face eating in front of us! IN FRONT OF QUINN! Puck, I thought you were better than this!" _Mercedes screamed.

Santana leaped to her feet. "Her and Puck are over, Wheezy! It shouldn't bother her, since she let him go!" She hollered. "San, she didn't end it and you know it. We ended it. You and me. Don't do this." Puck pleaded. "Fine. Since it's only November, we're going to have a lot of time to spend together and a lot of planning to handle." Santana said, still staring daggers at Mercedes.

Rachel jumped to her feet as well. "I suggest we have a little get together at mine and Finn's place this Saturday. I'll invite everyone. Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany, and Matt are flying in for a visit tomorrow, so it'll be perfect! We can officially announce your engagement!" She said excitedly. Santana huffed and checked her watch. "Babe, I gotta get to work soon. I have to meet with the _good _designers from Paris and you have practice with Finn and Sam in a half hour. Let's go." She said, grabbing Puck's hand.

Puck turned to Quinn and looked her in the eyes for the first time in a year. "Thanks. For everything. See you on Saturday." He said, before being dragged out by Santana. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "It's easy to see who wears the pants in that relationship." Kurt remarked. Quinn laughed. "So, Rach, who's this Sam guy?" She asked Rachel.

"Oh. Puck and Finn met him after they both got drafted. All three of them play for the Jets. His name is Sam Evans. He and Finn alternate playing quarterback. They've become great friends over their two seasons on the team. He's actually really nice and sweet." Rachel replied, gathering her notes together. "And he's hot. He's also definitely your type, Quinn." Mercedes added. Quinn shrugged. She didn't have time for a relationship right now. Their business was just hitting off and now she had the wedding to plan, besides why would a sweet, nice, hot quarterback want Quinn?

** Phew! This chapter was probably the most difficult to write so far. Next chapter, Sam will be included. I'll post it tomorrow. I'm already working on chapter five but that one might take some more time. Review? (: **


	4. Chapter 4

** Thanks for reviewing, guys! I'm glad you like my story. Here's chapter four, read up(: **

_Up. Down. Up. Down. Lift. Drop. Lift. Drop. _ Sam sat in the weight room, lifting the heaviest weights easily. Suddenly, his best friends, Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson strode through the door. Puck stalked to his locker and got his uniform out silently. Finn was on the phone with his wife, Rachel, Sam could hear her high voice through the speaker.

"Yeah, Rach. Yeah. I'll tell him. I'm sure he'll come. Yes. I love you too. Bye." Finn blurted out, before slamming his cell phone shut. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Another fight?" He asked. Finn turned to him and shook his head. "No. Not at all. You know Rachel. That was just a conversation. Listen, we're having a party at our house on Saturday. It's kind of gonna be like a reunion with old and new friends. We'd love it if you could make it, man." He said. Sam sighed. He knew Finn and Puck's old friends were coming in from California, Florida, and Oregon, but Sam knew he wouldn't fit in with them. They had all been part of a glee club together. Sam's school hadn't even had a glee club. He couldn't intrude.

"Uh. I don't know, dude. I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude on the reunion." Sam said. Puck suddenly sat down on the bench next to them. "Hold up. We talking about the party Rachel's hosting?" Puck asked. Finn nodded. "Sam, man, you have to come! It's gonna be fun. Besides, we want you to meet everyone else." Puck convinced him. Sam sighed.

There was no way he could get out of it now. "Okay." He said feebly. "Good." Puck said, before leaving the weight room/locker room and heading out to the field. "Sam, it'll be fun. A lot of hot girls were mine and Puck's friends." Finn reassured. "But aren't they all married or something?" Sam asked.

"Not all of them. There's one single one. And she's great. You'll love her. She's totally for you." Finn responded. Sam shrugged. "I know how she must feel, being the only single one." Sam said. Finn sighed sadly. "Come on, man. Let's get on the field. We got all those drills to go over." He said cheerily. Sam inhaled deeply and followed his friend, dreading Saturday already.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was Saturday night. Already. Ugh_. It came too fast. _Quinn thought to herself, while finishing the final touches on her mascara. She peered into the mirror and sighed. Her golden hair poured over her shoulders, almost colliding with the hem of her pale pink dress. Quinn ran a hand through her long blonde locks and scooped up her purse. _It's going to be a very long night. _

Quinn drove her car into Finn and Rachel's suburban neighborhood. She stopped in front of their homey brick house and slowly got out of the drivers door. She trudged up to the front door and knocked quietly. Quinn saw a brown eye through the peep hole and heard a high squeal. She rolled her eyes as Rachel opened the door and enveloped her in a hug.

"Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel yelped into Quinn's hair. "Rach! Rach! Rach!" Quinn mocked, laughing and closing the cherry wood front door behind her. "Thank God you're here. Artie and Brittany said they have big news too. Now, Sam should be the only one that still needs to arrive!" Rachel said, taking Quinn's jacket off her shoulders and pushing her towards the large array of familiar faces.

"Quinn!" Brittany yelled, engulfing Quinn in a hug. "Hi, Britt! I've missed you!" Quinn exclaimed. "I've missed you too, Q." Brittany said. Artie wheeled himself over to his wife and Quinn. Quinn bent down to Artie's level and hugged him tightly. She did this with every single one of her former glee friends. Well, almost all of them. Santana and Puck stood in the corner, licking frosting off of each other's fingers. Quinn rolled her eyes and went to find Rachel. She made a beeline for the kitchen and darted in between Mike and Tina's two children, Fabian and Naomi chasing Benjamin around. She sighed as she saw Rachel slaving over the stove.

Her small brunette friend looked up and put her hands on her hips. "Quinn! What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be out there mingling. Is Sam here yet? Ooh, you go see!" Rachel exclaimed, pushing Quinn through the doors and slamming into Fabian, who had been holding a glass of Sprite. Her cheeks flushed pink as the icy cold fizz coated her chest and soaked her bra and the front of her dress.

Suddenly, strong masculine hands were helping her up. She looked up, blurrily, and saw a head of bright blonde hair and a set of gorgeous blue eyes. "Uh. Are you okay?" He asked, taking a napkin and hesitantly dabbing her front, then blushed and handed it to her. Quinn laughed and accepted it gratefully.

"Yeah. I should be fine. Thanks." She said, standing up fully and pulling herself away from him slightly, to get a better look at his face. "Sam. Sam Evans." He remarked, extending his hand towards hers. Quinn raised an eyebrow and shook his hand reluctantly. "I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She introduced.

Sam's eyes widened. "Ah. So, you're Quinn." He said, peering into her perfectly sculpted face. "So you're Sam." She countered. He laughed and nodded. "Yeah. That's me. Let me say, though, that you're way prettier than Puck said. You're beautiful." He said, smiling with his large lips.

Quinn blushed. "You're sweet. Um. Thanks for helping me." She replied. Sam smiled softly. He was so close to her. He smelled like sweet, cool peppermint. Quinn loved peppermint. "No problem." He whispered. He was about to lean in to capture her lips in his own, when she panicked.

Quinn felt her heart race as she backed away from him. "Um.. I better go change. I'm sure Rachel has some of my old formal sample dresses that I made for the old lines. But, thanks again." She said, rushing to scramble away from Sam. "O-okay. Nice talking to you, Quinn." He called after her retreating back. She sighed in defeat. He was perfect. But they always seemed perfect before they trampled on your heart and broke it into a million pieces. One thing was for sure, she would have to be careful around Sam Evans.

** Thanks for reading. Review? The more reviews, the more motivation I get(: **


	5. Chapter 5

** To all of you lovely reviewers, I love you! Thanks so much. I never thought I'd get such encouraging feedback. I didn't think anyone would like my stories at all. Well, I must apologize for this chapter. I'm sorry it's not as good. I'm sick:( **

Sam ran a hand through his light blonde hair. He was in the midst of a halfhearted conversation with Artie, Puck and Finn's wheelchair-confined friend. He was very smart and spoke very quickly. He had just slipped into a speech about what he is teaching his college class at the moment, when Sam's mind wandered to Quinn.

Finn and Puck had spoken of her before several times. She was the mother of Puck's daughter, Beth, whom they had when they were sixteen and had given up for adoption. But what Finn and Puck had neglected to mention was just how mesmerizing her green eyes were. (Were they even green? He didn't know, all he knew was that they were perfect.)

He had just met her, but she was already driving him crazy. She was such a mystery to him. One that he wanted, no, _needed_ to piece together. His thoughts melted away as Quinn drifted out from the hall, clothed in a new floaty blue elegant dress. Artie followed his gaze and smiled knowingly.

"Quinn, huh?" He asked. Sam snapped out of his reverie. "I'm sorry. What?" Sam said. Artie chuckled. "All guys look at her like that. Well, all straight guys anyway. She's really great. I saw you two talking earlier. She's a little hesitant to start relationships, but, really, who could blame her after last year?" He said.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What exactly happened last year?" He asked. "Wait. You don't know?" Artie said in disbelief. Sam shook his head, feeling left out. _What was so important that Finn and Puck couldn't tell him about? _He wondered.

Quinn's voice cleared those thoughts from his brain. "Everyone! Listen up! Santana and Puck and Artie and Brittany have some very important news to tell us." She shouted, standing atop the dining room table. "Okay, now get down, preggo. You're stealing my spotlight with your pudginess." Santana barked, standing up on the table beside her, shoving Quinn, almost making her lose her balance. Sam strode forward and caught Quinn in his arms as she swerved off the table breathlessly.

"Wow, Sammy boy, looks like you've certainly swept her off her feet." Puck joked. Sam's cheeks turned pink as he gently set Quinn down again easily. She was light as a feather. "Thanks. Again." She muttered, not meeting his eyes. Sam nodded and backed away from her slightly, not wanting to ruin his chances at a chance with Quinn Fabray.

Brittany wheeled Artie to the front of the group, grinning bubbly. "Britt, you can go first." Santana offered. Brittany nodded and continued smiling happily. "Thanks, San. Well, I went to see my special doctors." She announced.

"And what, Britt? They actually told you that you belonged in the asylum?" Puck asked, laughing. Artie gave his wife a nudge on the arm and an encouraging smile. "No, Puck. The doctors told me that Artie and I are having a baby!" She shouted, jumping up and down gleefully. Rachel yelped and began hugging Brittany tightly. Everyone yelled their congratulations and hugged the expectant parents.

Santana cleared her throat. "Um. Hello? Puck and I still have our news." She snapped. They all grew silent and sipped from their alcoholic drinks, so as not to strangle the former cheerio.

"I proposed to Santana last week and she said yes. So, I guess we're getting married or something." Puck said tipsily. Santana giggled and elbowed him in the ribs. She flashed a large ring in every direction. Sam heard Quinn huff besides him.

"The wedding will be in the summer. We're thinking July. Make sure you write that down, Wheezy. Oh, and by the way, you're all either a bridesmaid or groomsman. Our wedding planners are of course Preg" Santana continued, but was cut short by Puck intervening.

"Our wedding planners are Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel. Finn, you already said you'd be my best man. But, Sam, will you be my other best man?" He said. Sam raised his eyebrows in shock. "Sure, man." He accepted, smiling. Puck nodded his thanks.

Rachel scooped up a tray of champagne glasses in her grip and handed a glass out to everyone except Brittany, who prepared herself a glass of water. Finn raised his glass high "To the newest little Abrams and to the bride and groom to be!" He said loudly. Quinn clanked her glass against Sam's with a _clink!_ and took a tiny sip afterwards.

"So, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other for the wedding and stuff, then." Sam said. Quinn looked up at him and nodded. "I guess we will." She agreed. "Looking forward to it." He whispered, before placing his glass of champagne on the table. "Nice meeting all of you. I'm sure we'll meet again soon. But, now, I must go. I have a early meeting with coach tomorrow. So, goodnight. Thanks, Finn, Rachel." Sam said, before strolling out the door, leaving a smiling Quinn in his wake.

**Like, I said, not my best work. But, hey, I tried. I'm just sick with a flu bug. :( But on a higher note, thanks for reading! Review? I'm working on chapter 6. It should be up soon! (: **


	6. Chapter 6

** Sorry this chapter took longer to write. I was going through some writer's block. So, this chapter isn't anything special. It's not as great as the others. It's more of a filler chapter, but next chapter will be better, I promise. I'm done rambling, so enjoy! :) **

It was an annoyingly bright sunny Monday. Quinn sipped her morning coffee appreciatively as she stepped into the boardroom shutting the heavy door behind her softly.

Kurt didn't look up from his hemming work. He had three pins stuck in his mouth and his eyes were gleaming. Mercedes was on the phone with one of their models. "Yeah. Lisa, don't you worry. Kurt will get right to work on getting you bigger shoes. I'm terribly sorry about those blisters." She was saying, struggling not to laugh.

Quinn giggled and sat beside Kurt, pulling out her wedding planning notes from her purse. Kurt suddenly took the pins from between his lips and began jumping up and down in joy. "Yes! We've finally finished the collection for Paris next month!" He shouted loudly. Mercedes hung up the phone abruptly and stood up in shock.

"Really? The hemming's done and everything?" Quinn questioned. Kurt nodded and began packing up the wavy purple blouse he had just been working on into one of their boxes for the Paris trip next month. Mercedes grinned and sighed in relief. "Thank the great lord above!" She said, hugging her coworkers excitedly.

"Now we'll have more time to focus on the wedding. I have loads of plans. We definitely should hold some dance lessons. The guys have no idea how to slow dance. We'll hold a dance class at Rachel's studio. I already have a date set for next week. There will be weekly lessons. We need to make an appointment with Gustav Agoritissimo. If we put in an order before Christmas, he'll make our cake close to the wedding. And we must" "KURT! We'll do all of those things and more, soon." Mercedes bellowed, cutting his rant short. Kurt caught his breath and nodded, flipping through Quinn's notes.

"Wait. Everyone needs to be taught how to dance?" Quinn asked. Mercedes smiled knowingly and nodded. It had been over a week since Quinn had met and seen Sam. She was very happy about that fact. He was bad for her. He could break her heart. She would not let that happen. She wouldn't even chance it.

Kurt sighed. "Q, come on. It will be fun teaching those nitwits how to dance. And you'll see Sam again." He said, elbowing her in the ribs. "_Great._" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Quit your whining, Q. We have a meeting with Abby Gunderson in five minutes. She wants to sponsor our fall line. So come on, conference room." Mercedes said. Quinn's jaw dropped. "Abby Gunderson? She's a brilliant designer. She wants to sponsor our clothes?" She asked. Mercedes nodded and pulled her and Kurt towards the conference room, worries and insecurities about her love life far from Quinn's mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The crowd's shouts and screams of joy pumped through Sam's ears and made adrenaline flow through his veins. He shivered in the cold and tugged his helmet over his blonde head of hair as Finn was pulled out of the game, putting Sam in his place.

Finn wished him luck as they passed each other on the field. Sam nodded and uttered his thanks. He took the football numbly from him and sighed nervously.

"Goal scorer number one on three." He stated to his teammates. They all nodded in agreement at his choice of play. Sam turned towards their opponents, the Green Bay Packers. He shuddered as he realized their quarterback was three times his size.

The whistle blew and they sprung into action. He tossed the football to Puck, who caught it and ran quickly, dodging all the opposing players and scoring a touchdown. Puck did a little victory dance as the crowd cheered.

Sam glanced up at the clock. Five seconds to go. He got his team back into position and they scored yet again. Sam had just missed a blindside from the other quarterback as he zoomed into the in zone and scored the winning touchdown. The audience erupted into cheers as the clock stopped and the horn blew, signaling the game was over.

Puck ran up to him and gave him a brotherly hug. "Dude! We beat Green Bay! We're moving on in the playoffs!" He hollered happily. Sam nodded breathlessly and smiled. He subconsciously hoped Quinn was out there somewhere, just watching and smiling.

** Eh, like I said, I'm not proud of this chapter :( And I apologize for my little to none knowledge on football. My state's football team sucks, so I don't really watch the sport. Next chapter begins the dance lessons and more wedding planning! Christmas will come into the plot soon. More Sam and Quinn togetherness will come into view. They'll grow closer slowly as the months go on in my little story universe. :D Plus, Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn's trip to Paris in the next few chapters? Is anyone else besides Sam wondering what happened to Quinn last year? :D I'll tell you... in time. Remember, reviews are love! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Phew! I'm sorry this update took so long, I had school stuff. So, here's chapter seven. I hope you like it. **

Quinn hugged her jacket closer around her body as she trudged into the dance studio. She blew her damp hair out of her eyes and brushed the snow out of her black ballet flats. Quinn stopped walking when she approached the door that read _**Rachel Berry: Talent Extraordinaire and Broadway Actress and Singer**_. She laughed as her eyes swept across the shiny gold plaque and pushed the heavy door open.

Kurt stood with Mercedes and Rachel in front of Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Matt, Artie, Finn, Puck and _Sam_. "Ah. There you are, Quinn. Now we can get started." Kurt said clapping his hands together and giving Quinn a wave. "Q, you're with Sam. He knows the least about this, so he's gonna really need your help." Mercedes said, pushing Quinn towards the tall blonde, laughing slightly. Quinn sighed and glared at Mercedes before shrugging her jacket off and tossing it in the corner. Sam raised an eyebrow at her but thankfully remained silent.

"Okay, now get in position everyone. Watch me and Finn." Rachel explained, getting into position and swerving across the glossy floor awkwardly. "Okay. Okay. That's enough of that. Just get into position and Cedes and I will go on from there." Kurt said. Quinn heard Puck sigh heavily. "Dude, the wedding isn't for months. Can't this wait?" He heaved. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Puck, it's your wedding. You and Santana's first dance as husband and wife is very important and you can't do it with your current dancing skills. Now, get into position, or you're gonna get cut, mohawk boy." Mercedes remarked. Quinn let out a laugh before stopping abruptly, under Sam's gaze. His electric blue eyes sparkled and he was smiling.

Quinn felt her breath go away before she cleared her throat hastily and looking away from his face. "Uh, Quinn?" His voice snapped her out of her reverie. Sam had his arms in position, waiting for her to fit her small frame in his grip. Quinn stepped forward and reluctantly placed his hand on her waist.

He looked down at his feet as they began to sway slowly. His eyebrows were knit together in concentration and his tongue stuck out of his large lips in a slight manner. She giggled as he stepped on her foot incidentally. "Sorry. I'm new to this. More of a sports guy." Sam said, blushing. Quinn bit her lip to hide her grin. "It's okay." She said feebly.

"Ooh. Good job, Q. He's leading you right. And the position is good. Except you two need to be a little bit closer." Kurt said, pushing into Quinn's shoulders, moving her closer to Sam's masculine chest. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. Sam continued to look at his feet. They swayed gently. Mercedes and Kurt would come up to them and give them encouraging criticism. ("Oh, dear. Sam, footwork needs work." "Q, eye contact is required in this slow dance.") They stayed like this for the whole lesson until Mercedes announced it was over. Quinn dropped her hands from Sam and snatched her purse and jacket. "Whoa, whoa. Q, Sam, you guys should definitely stay behind. Quinn has experience and, Sam, you need some. We'll see you guys later." Kurt said, smiling mischievously in Quinn's direction before leading everyone but the two blondes out of the room.

Quinn sighed deeply and tossed her things to the floor again. "I'm sorry that I'm taking your time. I've never danced before." Sam apologized embarrassedly. Quinn smiled absently and got closer to him again. "It's okay. Here, let me help you." She whispered, taking his hands once again. "Just sway gently like you did before. And move your feet in the opposite direction of mine. Alright?" She said, her green eyes meeting his bright blue orbs. Sam nodded.

Quinn bit her lip and they swayed slowly to no music. "So, Finn and Puck told me you're a fashion designer." Sam said, trying to make conversation. "Yep. Mercedes, Kurt and me have our own business. It started three years ago right after college. We were working out of our apartments, but now we're going to have a show in Paris! We've come a long way." Quinn babbled proudly. Sam stared down at his feet, watching their movements closely and nodded again. She sighed. She avoided his eyes. They were so blue and dangerous. She could practically hear Kurt's voice, _"Always maintain eye contact!"  
_

Quinn gently reached up and pulled his face upward. His eyes met her confusedly. "Eye contact." She whispered softly, wanting to pull away from his gaze, from _him._ Quinn continued to look into his eyes and they stayed like that for a while. "I think I'm gonna go get a bottle of water. You want one?" Sam asked, as they parted for a short break. "Sure. Thanks." Quinn said. Sam walked out the door, and Quinn parted the blinds to take a peak outside.

She gasped as she saw white. Snow. Everywhere. The roads were nowhere to be found. Her car appeared to be another lump of snow. The lights suddenly flickered. And then went out completely. The heat stopped pumping through the air. Quinn hugged her arms around her body and rushed to the door of the studio. "Sam!" She called. The hallway was as dark as the studio was, if not worse. Quinn saw his tall form appear. "Quinn, what happened?" He asked. "I'm not really sure. There must have been a huge snowstorm while we've been here. It's everywhere. I don't even think it's safe to drive. The power lines must have fallen." She answered calmly, accepting her water from his grasp. Sam strode to the window and frowned.

"Ugh. I think we're stuck here. You have reception?" He said, tugging his phone out of his jeans pocket. Quinn scooped up her jacket, put it on and took her phone out from her purse. "None. You?" She asked. Sam shook his head and let out a deep breath of exasperation. He sat down on the floor and laid his head against the wall. Quinn crossed her arms and sat beside him. Sam shrugged his coat back over his shoulders in an attempt to remain warm.

"You know, I think we might have to get closer together to stay warmer." He said. Quinn nodded nervously and scooted closer to him. _This is not a good idea._ She thought to herself as she rested her head on his shoulder and shivered. She wrapped Sam's arm hesitantly over her shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-

Sam smiled absently as Quinn slept softly beside him. Her gold hair tickled his neck as she stirred and murmured incoherently. He chuckled. She shivered again, teeth chattering in her sleep. Sam carefully shed his coat and lay it on Quinn, as a second blanket. His arms numbed slightly from the cold, but, he didn't care. He liked Quinn. She intrigued him. He would find out more about her and become closer to her. Even if he died trying.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn woke up to a faint tapping sensation on her shoulder. She groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the sunlight. Sam sat beside her, smiling. "Morning." He greeted. Quinn nodded and stretched. She noticed his black coat over her arms and looked up at him wonderingly. "You were cold." Sam said. "But weren't you cold too?" She asked. Sam shrugged. Quinn stood. "You didn't have to put it on me, but thank you." She said. "You're welcome. The roads are plowed and the power came back on a little while ago, so we're free, I guess." Sam responded. Quinn laughed and ran a hand through her tangled hair. He opened the studio door for her and led her out into the lot.

"So I'll see you again soon for more wedding stuff, right?" Sam questioned. "Yeah. We still have a lot of stuff to take care of for it." She replied. "Okay. Well, see you soon, Quinn." Sam said, beginning to walk towards his jeep. "Bye Sam. Oh, and by the way, that was a pretty nice winning touchdown you scored last game." Quinn called, turning towards her own car. Sam grinned and laughed before finally heading home.

** So, what'd you think? Did it suck? D: Please review. It makes me update faster. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews! I really love reading them. Here's chapter 8. It's not the best but I kind of like it a little bit(: And I'm sorry if it is bad, I just wrote it in like ten minutes. **

**Disclaimer: As I have mentioned before, I sadly do not own glee. :( **

Sam drove his jeep into Gustav Agoritissimo's Bakery's parking lot and sighed. He'd rather be preparing for the next game against the Eagles but Rachel had made it clear that _both _best men had to attend the choosing of the wedding cake. Sam didn't really understand this but at least he could see Quinn again.

He treaded through the door and gaped at all of the towering cakes. "Lady Lips!" Santana flagged him over. Sam grunted at the nickname she has for him and walked towards her, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn.

Quinn was speaking fluent Italian to a thin tall man with a thick mustache. The man laughed and began to speak in broken English. "Oi, yes. Cake be done by then. What flavor do you want? A very beautiful girl like you needs very pretty cake." The man said, his accent lacing his speech. "Oh, no. Gustav, I'm not the one getting married." Quinn said.

Gustav hit his forehead with his palm. "Of course, I remember. You are already married to zee Puckerman boy!" He exclaimed. Quinn grimaced. Sam's eyes widened. Puck fidgeted. "Um. No, I'm not. Mr. Puckerman and Santana Lopez are getting married now." She said. Gustav looked confused but nodded and turned to Santana. "Well, you are not as beautiful as Miss. Fabray. Alas, zee cake!" He shouted.

Kurt handed him a slip of paper. "This is what they have requested." Kurt said. "Oh, and Mustache man, I'd love some double chocolate frosting to sample. Right now." Santana demanded, looping her arms with Puck's. Gustav flashed her a dangerous look and shouted in Italian to his other chefs before walking back into the kitchen.

Sam's mind was going a thousand miles an hour. He strode up to Quinn. "Quinn, what'd Gustav mean by you being married to Puck?" Sam asked. Quinn looked up at him and sighed. Her green eyes looked so sad and hurt. Before she could respond, a pile of goopy chocolate frosting landed on her chest.

Sam spun around to see a laughing Santana, whose fingers were covered in frosting. "Oh no she didn't! Kurt, hold my earrings!" Mercedes shouted. She took off her large hoops and dunked her hands into a basin of butter cream, tossing it at Santana's hair. As soon as it made contact with the sleek black ponytail, the laughter ceased. Santana's dark eyes narrowed.

Sam reached for a towel as he felt soft goopy frosting fall on his front. He brushed it off and turned to Quinn again. She had brown chocolate frosting in her golden hair and she was biting her lip.

"I-I have to go." She said, before snatching her jacket and purse and rushing out of the door. Sam ran out after her and grabbed her by the arm. "Quinn, the marriage. With Puck." He stated softly. "What about it?" Quinn asked, whipping around, tears in her eyes.

Sam swallowed, feeling bad about making her cry. He swiped away several tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Look, it doesn't matter anyway. I don't want to talk about it. Not with you. Not with anybody. As you could guess, it didn't end up happening, okay?" She said fiercely, pulling away from him, more tears spilling from her eyes.

"Okay." Sam said softly. "Come here, Quinn." He told her, opening his arms. She melted into his arms, sobbing, just letting the tears fall. Sam held her close and kissed the top of her head comfortingly, letting her cry. Neither of them noticed the stranger a few buildings down, snapping pictures of the both of them satisfactorily.

** Well? Tell me what you thought! I'd like some more reviews, guys! If you have any suggestions or anything, review or message me! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, lovely readers! Okay, so I am super pissed off about these new episodes... Quinn and Finn are a terrible match! I don't care if he sees fireworks! And Sam and Santana? Really? Come on! Sam and Quinn for always. But since it seems there will be a breakup between them, they'll stay in love in our minds! Anyway, here's chapter nine, I did work really hard on it, so I hope it's halfway decent. **

Christmas music drifted through the background as Quinn hummed along, packing their clothes for Paris. Mercedes strolled in, carrying more boxes. "Cedes, do you really think it's a good idea to ship the clothing line two months early?" Quinn asked.

"Of course, girl! It's best that they make it to our Paris penthouse before us." Mercedes replied cockily. Quinn laughed. "Hmm. I can't wait to go to Paris, Cedes." She said, blowing loose strands of her hair out of her eyes. "Me either, Q. My chocolate thunder will blow that city up! And French guys are delicious." Mercedes said. Quinn laughed.

"Oh, wait. You already like a New Yorker." Mercedes said playfully. "Who?" Quinn asked incredulously. "Oh, you know exactly who I'm talkin about. Sam, of course!" Mercedes exclaimed. Quinn suppressed an eye roll. "Mercedes, Sam and I aren't _that._" She explained resignedly. Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, really? Then what are you, Q?" She questioned.

Quinn considered this for a moment. "We're just friends!" She huffed. Mercedes was about to say more when the door slammed open to reveal a breathless Kurt. "Kurt, what" Before Quinn could finish, he thrust an issue of _The Scoop_, a popular tabloid magazine into her hands.

She stared down at the cover unblinkingly. Pictures. Of her and Sam. She recognized the settings immediately. Gustav's. There was frosting spread on both of them and they were embracing. Tears were sprayed across Quinn's cheeks and Sam was holding her close. "Flip to page forty-three." Kurt said. Quinn did as she was told and was met by more pictures. This time of her and Puck's wedding. When she found Santana and Puck in his dressing room. It all seemed just like it was yesterday…

_She was gazing into the bathroom mirror, adjusting her silky white dress nervously. "Oh, Quinn! You look so beautiful!" Rachel squealed. Quinn smiled and inhaled deeply. "Thanks." She breathed. "Don't be nervous, Q. Puck's gonna freak when he sees you, baby girl." Mercedes said, applying soft blush to Quinn's cheekbones. Quinn smiled at her maid of honor brightly.  
_

_"Thanks. I'm just so happy." She said tearfully. "Oh no, don't cry! Your eyelashes will bleed black stuff!" Brittany exclaimed. Quinn laughed. "I left my bouquet in the dressing room. I'll be right back." She lied, exiting the restroom and walking slowly down to Puck's dressing room. She knew he was nervous. She was too. They both needed assurance and she knew he could help her.  
_

_The dark mahogany door was ajar and Quinn pushed it open. "Puck?" She called.  
_

_Quinn stepped foot in the small room and stood stock still as her eyes ran across Puck. He was making out with Santana furiously, his hand hiking further and further up her thigh, her pale blue bridesmaid dress scooting up. Hot tears began to brim her eyelids and she brushed them away. "Puck? Santana!" She said loudly. They stopped kissing and Puck peered over Santana's shoulder, eyes wide. "Q." He said thickly.  
_

_Quinn's small frame shook with heaving sobs she attempted to suppress. Puck looked rather scared and uncomfortable but Santana was smirking, twirling a strand of her dark hair around her index finger. "Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding? Now shoo. It's okay, Pucky. Just forget about her." Santana whispered raspily, capturing Puck's lips in her own harshly.  
_

_Quinn strode up to them and broke them apart. She shoved Santana roughly and then turned to Puck. "How long has this been going on?" She spat.  
_

_Puck swallowed again. "_How. Long?" _She asked again defiantly. Puck sighed and ran a hand through his mohawk. "Since we graduated college." He said, defeated. Angry black tears stained Quinn's face.  
_

_"Two years?" She asked, her voice full of hurt. Puck didn't meet her eyes. "I thought you loved me." Quinn said quietly. She stormed out of the dressing room and proceeded to the back of the church until she felt someone grip her arm tightly. She whipped around, her soft golden hair descending from its delicate bun.  
_

_Puck stared into her eyes fiercely. His nose was mere centimeters from hers. Quinn tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge. "I do love you. I always have." He said. Quinn could feel his breath on her wet cheeks.  
_

_"No, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have ever cheated on me like this! Don't touch me!" She yelled, elbowing him in the chest and bolting away from him. He caught up with her quickly. "Babe…" "Don't call me babe!" She snapped. Puck sighed again.  
_

_"Quinn, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Let's just go get married." He said, trying to wipe her tears off her cheeks before she edged away from him. "No." Quinn whispered, meeting his dark eyes remorsefully. "Q," Puck began, only to be stopped by Quinn once more.  
_

_"No, Puck. NO. You aren't sorry. No, I am not getting married to you. Not after this." She said seriously. She ran further along the back of the church until he stopped her again, near the aisle. "Quinn..." He pleaded. More tears ran along her face. "THE WEDDING IS OFF!" She screamed, before running out of the church, shaking with sobs. _

Quinn shook those thoughts of her mind and read the headlines: _**Jets Star Quarterback hooks up with a local New York fashion designer. **_There were more photos of them. Leaving the dance studio and more from the cake shop.

Mercedes snatched the magazine from Quinn's grasp and began to read: " 'Star Quarterback and Fashion Designer Quinn Fabray appear to be an item. As we all remember of last year, she and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman were to be married, but she found him and one of her bridesmaids Santana Lopez making out in a dressing room mere minutes before the wedding. But it seems that Quinn has moved onto yet another football player! Sam Evans. Here you can see them cuddling and being together. Looks like our star quarterback is finally off the market! And there's more, when you see Miss. Fabray from the front, it appears that she is pregnant. It seems like the happy couple is expecting! As confirmed by friend of Miss. Fabray, Santana Lopez, "Oh, yes, they are so in love! And of course, it's pretty obvious that they're happily having a child. Quinn's starting to show completely!" Says Lopez.'" Mercedes stopped reading and plopped down besides Quinn.

Quinn's expression was stony, her eyes unfocused. "These are obviously edited. Q, you're spry as a slinky. Thin as a pencil." Kurt said, referring to Quinn's flat stomach. "Wait a sec. This one doesn't look edited." Mercedes said, pointing to the photo where Sam was kissing Quinn's hair gently. Quinn smiled softly. "It's not." She answered. Mercedes' eyes widened.

"And you told me you guys were just friends!" She exclaimed. "We are! He was just comforting me like a _friend._ I am going to kill Santana!" Quinn shouted. Suddenly the door to the office flew open again. Sam hurried towards Quinn.

"D-Did you see?" He stammered quickly. Quinn stood to her feet. She nodded briskly and took Sam's hand in her smaller one.

"Come on." She said, pulling him towards the door again. "Where are you going?" Kurt called to them. Quinn waved behind her retreating back before rounding the corner of the hall, Sam in tow.

She led him out of her work building and further down the boulevard. "Quinn, where _are_ we going?" Sam asked. "You'll see." She responded, trying to ignore the tingly feeling she was getting from the warmth of his hand in hers.

Quinn continued to tug him down the busy New York streets until she suddenly stopped. "Damn it. I can't believe I forgot. When we reach the building, hand me your jacket." Quinn said. "Shouldn't I hand it to you now? It's the middle of December and it's snowing. You have nothing but a flimsy pantsuit on. You must be freezing!" Sam exclaimed, shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders and onto hers.

Quinn smiled appreciatively at him. "You're a true gentleman, you know." She said, laughing quietly. He smiled back at her before she pulled him further down the streets until they came to an abrupt stop.

"Okay. We're here." Quinn announced, before taking his jacket off and rolling it into a round ball. She stuffed it under her shirt and made sure it looked perfectly rounded before taking his hand again. He managed to read the sign before she dragged him through the heavy double doors, _**The Scoop: True stories about true celebrities.**_

_**-**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam had no idea what Quinn was attempting to do, but he followed her obediently. He tried to ignore how perfect their hands fit together, but it was growing difficult not to stare down them, interlocked and just... _perfect.  
_

Quinn strode up to the front desk and slammed her hand on the shiny wood. The receptionist took her earpiece out and smiled forcedly at them.

"Welcome to _The Scoop_. Otherwise known as the most popular celebrity magazine in the world!" She said in a chipper tone. "Don't you mean the most popular hangout for filthy lying rats?" Sam huffed under his breath. Quinn giggled but snapped back to seriousness quickly. "We're here to see whoever was in charge of this article." She explained, pulling the bent magazine with their faces pasted on the cover.

"Oh. You're Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans. Mr. George Calloway is in a meeting right now, but I'm sure we could schedule you in for a thank you later." The ditzy receptionist said. "Oh, but you see we just can't wait to thank him for spreading the news about our baby! At least we didn't have to announce it, right honey?" Quinn exclaimed loudly and rather convincingly. She disentangled their hands and placed his on her stomach where the jacket was. Sam raised an eyebrow but decided to go along with it.

"Of course. We're so grateful for our little princess to finally get the attention she deserves!" He said, grinning and struggling not to laugh. The receptionist stood from her chair, smiling. "Congratulations! The boss has two daughters himself. Well, I think it would do us a lot of good to have some positive feedback on our stories. Even more so in front of the board directors. The conference room is straight down the hall, third door on the left." She explained. "Thank you so much!" Quinn said, dragging Sam down the hallway.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sam burst out laughing. "You were so convincing." He said between chuckles. Quinn smiled. "Come on," She whispered, pulling him into the office. Twenty or so men sat around a rectangular table, so immersed in their conversation that they didn't even notice Sam and Quinn's presence until Sam cleared his throat loudly. The men looked up at them and the one seated at the head, took his glasses off of the bridge of his nose.

Quinn glared at him angrily. "Ah, Sam Evans. Quinn Fabray. You do have a thing for football players, don't you, Quinny?" The man said amusedly. "Don't call my girlfriend Quinny." Sam said threateningly. "Baby, it's okay. Let me handle this." Quinn said calmly. "How dare you write this terrible story about us! Do you not respect our wishes to have a private and quiet love life?" She shouted believably. The man stood and grunted.

"Well, to be honest, we don't give a damn about what you think. We just wanted a story. Santana Lopez gave us one. We had no idea it was true. You are really starting to show, aren't you Quinn?" He said haughtily. Sam was getting near to losing his temper, Quinn could tell by the way his nose lips twitched. "You better not write any more stories about me or Sam! Or our daughter!" Quinn bellowed.

"Oh, and why not?" The man asked. "Because you've just pissed off my pregnant girlfriend and when you do that, you're in trouble. If we see anymore of these stories, let's just say you'll be getting a surprise visit from the Jets." Sam said. Quinn nodded. "Besides, that story was so lame. This is a real scoop." She said as realistically as she could muster.

Quinn captured Sam's lips in her own and slipped her tongue between them roughly. He tasted like fresh peppermint. Sam moaned but responded enthusiastically, slipping his hands into her hair. She pulled away quickly, fearing she had enjoyed that kiss far too much, and tugged the jacket from under her shirt. The men's jaws dropped. "Oh, and by the way, you're gonna need to get more believable stories." Quinn said, draping Sam's jacket over her shoulders and leading him out of the room, smirking proudly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam sat beside Quinn on her sofa at her apartment, sipping a water. "You were pretty good in that conference room today. Your defensive act was almost believable." Quinn stated, smiling absentmindedly. Sam laughed. "But your fake baby bump idea was genius." He praised.

Quinn beamed and sighed. "And that kiss was… interesting." She said awkwardly. "Interesting?" Sam asked. Quinn nodded. "Interesting." She confirmed.

Sam was telling himself to go for it, to just lean down and kiss her when his phone began to buzz. He groaned as he read the text. He had missed practice without warning. Well, it wasn't exactly his fault that a crisis arose out of nowhere.

He stood up and put his phone away. "I gotta get going. Coach is super pissed at me about missing practice. But I had a lot of fun today, Quinn." He said. Quinn smiled and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm sorry if I got you into any trouble." She whispered, her face inches from his. _Kissing distance. _Sam breathed in her fruity scent and grinned charmingly.

"Bye, Q. I'll see you at the Christmas party, right?" He said, leaning against the doorframe. "See you then, Sam." Quinn said quietly, shutting the door slowly behind him as he disappeared, giving her that tingly feeling all over again.

** Okay. So I have a question for you guys. Do you want the christmas party to be at Puck and Santana's, Mercedes'? Brittany and Artie's New York cottage? Or a club? Review me what you want, please! And don't favorite without reviewing, okay? Thanks! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, lovely readers! I'm sorry for such a long distance between updates. I've been occupied with school and just plain old life. Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and alerted as well! Let me just say, I am saddened that our Fabrevans/Quam has broken up): I cried a little bit, actually. But writing this makes them come back to life in my mind, so hopefully sooner updates! Ight, since most of you voted for the Club idea, here it is. It's not very good, but next few chapters will be better! **

Running a brush through her hair, Quinn sighed and peered in the mirror, unsatisfied with what was staring back at her. "Would you stop sighing, Q? You're making me mess up my makeup. I need to look damn sexy tonight if I'm going to pick up some damn hot guys." Mercedes exclaimed, applying shiny dark purple eye shadow to her delicate eyelid.

"Sorry. I just don't see why we have to do this. Every year we celebrate normal Christmases and normal New Year's eves _separate. _Now, it's New Year's and we have to celebrate them together. And the party's at a Club! Plus, we're going there very late. It's eleven o'clock already." Quinn said, balling her hands into tiny fists at her side.

Kurt sighed in exasperation and strode over to Quinn, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Quinn! It won't be bad. Besides, now we don't have to deal with two hangovers in the same week. We'll only have a huge one. We're going late so we can stay all night long! It will be fun at the Club. Would you rather have it at Santana and Puck's dingy apartment? No, I don't think so. I went there the other day, and I swear I saw a rat scurrying around the halls." He said.

Quinn shuddered and grabbed a gray vest from one of their many trunks of clothes. She pulled it over the flashy sequined top she was wearing. "Plus, Quinn, you'll see your baby daddy." Mercedes joked. "I mean Sam! Not your real baby daddy!" She added quickly, after catching what she had said. Quinn chuckled.

Mercedes and Kurt were her best friends but no one ever felt comfortable when it came to talking about Beth. "Guys, calm down. And I don't care if I see Sam. He's a friend of mine. He's really sweet, funny, helpful, caring and he doesn't want me hurt! He's pretty amazing." Quinn said, zoning out towards the end of her sentiment.

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged glances. "Sure, Q, just friends. Anyway, you look _hot._ Let's get to _Ice. _There will be loads of sexy guys for the three of us. So let's go!" Mercedes said, finally finishing her makeup and clothing.

Kurt smoothed nonexistent wrinkles in his shirt before linking arms with Quinn and escorting her and Mercedes both out the door and into the New York streets.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Sam grasped a bottle of beer in his hand and was laughing along with Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike and Matt. Santana and Brittany were out on the dance floor, grinding against each other and having a great time. They were both extremely drunk.

Tina and Rachel were obviously unhappy at being at a Club and kept to themselves. But Sam wasn't paying anyone much attention.

He was itching to see Quinn again. He didn't know what was going on with the fast thumping of his heart whenever he saw her, but he did know he possessed feelings for her. He couldn't help it. His thoughts melted away as the door banged open and three people barged in, one of them was stomping almost as loudly as the music.

Sam immediately recognized Quinn. Under the torn leather leggings, the dark black makeup, the skimpy sequined gold top and perfectly straightened hair was her. She marched right up to where Santana and Brittany were dancing.

Sam nearly dropped his beer. "Uh oh. This is not going to be good." He said, getting up to stop Quinn. Puck stopped Sam, his speech slurred. "Sammy, it's okay. Sanny and Quinnie fights are the best kind!" He said, laughing. Sam shoved past him just as the yelling started.

"What gives you the right to go around spreading rumors about me and Sam to some random sleez ball?" Quinn hollered. Santana's face was mere centimeters from hers, her eyes wide and her face red. "Payback. That's what." Santana sneered. The shouting must have sobered her up.

"Payback? What the hell did I ever do to you?" Quinn exclaimed incredulously. Santana crossed her arms. "Oh, let's see. Stealing my boyfriend, having me demoted to the bottom of the pyramid, stealing head cheerleader from me!" She listed.

Quinn huffed. "Oh, please, Santana! Those things hardly matter anymore! Those happened in high school! And how did _I_ ever steal _your _boyfriend?" She exclaimed.

"When you got knocked up with that nuisance of a kid, Betsy, or whatever, Puck ignored me and said some crap about loving you! You don't get away with stealing my man, no matter how long ago it was!" Santana explained. "Nine years ago, I got pregnant with _Beth_! And she is not a nuisance! I never stole Puck from you. The fact is him and I had something real. You and him only have sex and lust! That's all you can ever give to anybody, because you are a slut! You truly deserve each other, Santana!" Quinn bellowed, her eyes wide and her lips drawn back.

"You're calling me a slut, when you're the one who's twenty-five and has a nine year old daughter out there somewhere!" Santana yelled loudly. Quinn stiffened and pounced forward, tackling Santana down in between the dancing people. Santana punched back. Sam ran towards the two girls, followed by Rachel, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes.

Santana kicked Quinn in the stomach as Brittany tugged her off. "Cut it out, Santana! You had no right to tell those jerks lies about me and Quinn!" Sam snapped. "Like they weren't believable. I call Quinn Tubbers and Preggo for a reason!" Santana hissed, stomping away and wiping blood from her mouth.

Quinn stood beside a fuming Mercedes. "That filthy lying, evil, little" "Cedes. You don't need to say it. I'm sure we're all thinking it right now." Tina said. "Oh, Q, you have some blood just above your eyebrow." Kurt said, swiping some away.

"I'll go check Santana." Brittany said, before walking out of the club to the curb where Santana was sulking.

"Sam, why don't you go help Quinn clean up her cuts and bruises? You're experienced with that, I assume?" Rachel blabbed quickly. Sam nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sure." He stammered, offering Quinn his hand. She took it hesitantly, allowing him to take her to the backroom of the club.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The back room of _Ice_ was dimly lit and Quinn collapsed on the comfy sofa gratefully, her head spinning. "Why are we in here?" She asked Sam as he scurried about, searching for a first aid kit.

"Because it's quieter and I figured there'd be a first aid kit back here. I thought maybe we could talk." He replied, walking over to her, first aid kit box in hand. Quinn nodded slowly, as Sam padded down on the deep cut just above her left eyebrow.

"I still can't believe she said all those things." He said, breaking the silence. Quinn chuckled softly. "I can. This is Santana, after all. Besides, I've learned to ignore it." She gasped sharply as he put the salve on her cut. "But she was wrong about everything. And don't you believe her, Quinn. You're beautiful and I mean that." Sam said, his tone serious. Quinn smiled absentmindedly.

"Thank you for patching me up. And for being a friend, Sam." She said. "So I'm a _friend_ now, am I?" Sam remarked jokingly, helping Quinn off the cushy couch and to her feet. She laughed and shook her head. "Yes, Samuel. You are my friend." She explained. He grimaced when she called him by his legal name.

He took her right hand in his left and led her back to the door. "Actually, could we stay here for a while? I don't want to see Santana until she's highly intoxicated and I can laugh at her. I wouldn't ask you to leave the party, I just don't want to be alone, but you can go back. Yeah, just go back and I'll get Mercedes." Quinn said quickly, dropping his hand and opening the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Quinn, I'll stay with you." Sam said, grabbing her by the elbow. "But I don't want to take you away from the party." Quinn said. "Honestly, Quinn, I don't think I'll be missing much. All there is to do is drink and listen to Puck and Finn babble about sex. And watch Tina show us pictures of Fabian and Naomi. Or hear Rachel checking up on Benjamin every five minutes. And there's also some baby talk with Artie. It's not that entertaining, to be honest. Plus, it's so _loud _out there. I'd rather stick around with you." Sam explained.

"Okay. Want a drink or something?" Quinn asked, hopping over the bar counter to the large array of alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverages. "Hand me whatever." Sam answered, running a hand through his bleach blonde hair. Quinn chose a bottle of water for her and got him another beer, one she had seen him drinking earlier.

Stacks of magazines were piled besides the sofa and Quinn rummaged through them. She huffed angrily when she ran across _The Scoop. _Sam noticed what she was holding and frowned. "I don't understand how people could believe all of that garbage." Sam said, frustrated.

"They believe this story because they have the photos they took at mine and Puck's wedding." Quinn said, her voice void of all emotion. She tossed the magazine on the table and fingered with a hole in her leggings.

"Th-that was all true?" Sam asked quietly. Quinn nodded. "Yep. It happened before you knew Puck, I think." She said. Sam stood up quickly. "Where are you going?" Quinn questioned, worried. "To go beat Puckerman's ass for doing that to you. And on your wedding day! He cheated on you for two years!" Sam exclaimed in disbelief.

Quinn launched herself in front of his chest. "_Puckerman_ is one of your best friends. And it was a year ago, Sam. It hardly matters anymore." She argued. "Like hell it doesn't." Sam seethed, nostrils flaring. Suddenly an uproar of the down from ten countdown arose from the next room. _"Ten… Nine…" _Quinn applied more pressure onto his chest with her hands.

"No, Sam. It's not worth it." She fought. _"Eight... seven… six…" _"It is worth it! He hurt you! I knew he could be a douche sometimes, but that's just low. I don't know why no one ever told me!" Sam said, shoving her away.

_"Five... four… three… two..." _Quinn pushed her way back in front of him and crashed her lips against Sam's and felt him relax against her as fireworks sounded outside, welcoming the New Year.

**Like I mentioned, it was not good. And I'm sorry. I did originally plan for a Christmas one but I didn't want there to be too many holidays, since I'm working on a Valentine's one. So I combined New Year's with Christmas. And for those who suggested other places for the party, they will be shown in further chapters. I know this chapter sucked, but review please. They help me write more(: **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Okay, so glee tomorrow! Super excited. I hope it's better than last week's. Last week's made me sob, personally. My heart literally broke in half :( I also hate Justin Bieber (no offense to those who like him.) The only way I'll listen to any of his songs are if Chord's singing them. Plus, Chord Overstreet looked totally hot in that purple hoodie(; Well, anyway, here's chapter 11! I hope you like it. I worked super hard on it and hope it's eventful enough. Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and alerts! But please remember to leave a review! I absolutely love them. **

Quinn's whole world was reeling. She was leaving for Paris in two hours. Her, Kurt and Mercedes, that is. She repeatedly checked to see if she had everything packed and that her apartment would be in order for the next two weeks.

It was exciting to be leaving New York for Paris, the fashion capital of the world. Yet, she would miss New York, Rachel and Finn, and Brittany (who had decided, with Artie, of course, that they would stay in New York at their new cottage on the shore for the wedding and until after the baby was born). She would also, even though she'd never admit it aloud, miss Sam. Which she thought was perfectly normal. They were friends weren't they? Well, friends who had made out quite vigorously last month, but that barely matters. It had only started out as a New Year's kiss at midnight, but it had grown to so much more.

Ugh. Quinn couldn't think about that right now. Not the kiss and definitely not Sam. She heard the taxi honk outside her apartment building and inhaled deeply. "Wish us luck," She whispered to no one, before walking out the door and shutting it softly behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam grinned as he strode into the locker room. He'd been going stir-crazy ever since New Year's Eve. Of course, that was over a month ago, but still, he'd kissed _Quinn Fabray._ And more than once! They weren't officially together yet, but he had plans for it to happen soon.

He felt the smile melt off of his face as Puck and Finn strolled in leisurely. Sam had been avoiding Puck as much as possible. Let's face it, the guy was a douche and a half for what he did to Quinn. "Heyo, Sammy boy!" Puck greeted, slapping Sam on the back. Sam grunted. "Puck." He said coldly. Finn stayed silent and went to his locker, probably knowing what all of this was about. Puck knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What's up with the chilly willy, bro?" He asked. "Other than the fact that you're a lying, cheating scum, and no one told me?" Sam countered angrily. "Dude, I have absolutely no idea what you're" "Yes, you do! You cheated on Quinn and you hurt her! Why'd you even propose if you were cheating?" Sam shouted.

"Maybe because I loved her! I loved them both. I couldn't choose. When she caught us, it was over and I had no chance left with her. That doesn't mean I stopped loving her. Maybe she still loves me, hey, who knows? I know I was a douche. I'm sorry you found out by someone else, man." Puck explained. "Forget it, Puck. And you better not love her anymore. You're just hurting her more. You made a choice. You're marrying Satan, and you better not hurt Quinn by being douchey and trying to bust a move on her, or I will personally beat your ass." Sam said, before adjusting his pads once more and marching out onto the field.

After practice, Sam was still fuming. He grasped the smooth leather steering wheel of his jeep tightly. He was just about to turn into his apartment building's lot when he noticed a flower cart. He smiled as an idea struck him.

He parked and hopped out of his car quickly. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and observed the assortment of flowers confusedly. He didn't even know Quinn's favorite flower. Sam scooped up a small bouquet of yellow roses. He closed his eyes and sniffed them.

"May I help you, sir?" The owner of the cart asked. Sam dug around for his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "I'll take these. Keep the change." Sam said, strutting back to his jeep and beginning the drive to Quinn's apartment.

He knocked once and the door rattled open. "Quinn?" Sam called, stepping through the doorway. The apartment looked as neat and tidy as it had been the last time he had visited it. Everything was in order. But there was no Quinn. _It's after 8:30, where'd she be?_, Sam thought to himself.

He set the roses on the countertop and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed. "Rachel, do you know where Quinn is? She what? That's this week? Okay. Thanks, Rach." Sam said quickly, trying to avoid a full blown conversation with the brunette. He dialed his phone again. "Hello, International Airlines?.." Sam began, before exiting the apartment, making sure it was locked, leaving the roses behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Butterflies jumping in her stomach, Quinn walked with Mercedes and Kurt into the gazebo where the fashion show would be taking place in a few mere hours. As they entered the door and signed in, a voice called to them. "Oh, Tubbers! Wheezy! Porcelain!" _Santana_. Quinn rolled her eyes. Mercedes and Kurt gasped beside her. Quinn turned around and saw Santana striding towards them in _their _wavy purple blouse and dress pants _they _designed for _their _models.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Quinn exclaimed, her heart dropping. Santana smirked. "Let's just say Abby Gunderson, your models, and I make a great team." She said before stalking off. Kurt shook as he ran to our preparation room and searched for our collection of clothes. Mercedes and Quinn followed closely. They heard him shriek. Kurt came out with his hands in his hair and tears in the edges of his eyes.

"I-It's all gone. Santana and Abby Gunderson stole the entire collection." He said. Mercedes slumped against the wall. "It's over." She whispered. "No it's not." Quinn said firmly. "Yes, it is, Q. We have no clothes or models. We're finished, just when we made it, too." Kurt said sadly.

"We still have those fabric swatches. We can design amazing clothes quick if we work together." Quinn said. "But we have no models." Mercedes pointed out. "We have us." Quinn said smiling slyly. "This could totally work!" Mercedes exclaimed. Kurt nodded excitedly in agreement. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do in four hours." Quinn said, gathering fabric swatches in her arms.

Kurt grabbed a notepad and began sketching furiously. "Okay, if we're gonna wear these things, we need to make them ultra sexy." Mercedes said, laying deep ocean blue fabrics on the table. Quinn laughed as she started to make a magenta dress.

After four long hours of work, they fitted, hemmed and sewed all the new pieces for the collection. Quinn stood behind a white curtain and inhaled deeply. She smoothed out the black pantsuit she had designed and waited for Mercedes to come to the end of the runway.

Her friend skipped behind the curtain, laughing. "That's so fun! Go on, Q!" Mercedes exclaimed, pushing Quinn out onto the slippery runway. Quinn strutted slowly and took full strides, smirking ever so slightly as she made her way down the runway. Photographers snapped photos and she couldn't help but smile even harder at Santana's icy glares. _Ah, good day. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He climbed up the long stairs of the Eiffel Tower and stopped at one of the balconies where he had set up a romantic dinner setting. He placed a single long stemmed yellow rose in a vase at the center of the table and grinned. The only thing left to do was to text Quinn.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quinn practically raced Kurt and Mercedes to the elevators to get up to her hotel room. This day had taken its toll on all of them, emotionally and physically. When she reached the fourth floor, Quinn rushed into her room and collapsed on the soft bed, sighing. She closed her eyes and just as she was drifting into a peaceful nap, her phone began to ring loudly. She groaned and grabbed the cold metal phone, reading the text.

?- Meet me at the Eiffel Tower, second story, five minutes?

Q-Who is this?

?- Five minutes?

Quinn sighed and sat up, she grabbed her purse, jacket and shoved her converse onto her feet before regretfully leaving her hotel and making her way towards the tower.

She climbed the stairs slowly and was panting by the time she reached the second story. She peered around and saw a white covered table with two settings of spaghetti and a bottle of wine, with a yellow rose in the center. "Hello?" Quinn asked. Suddenly Sam rounded a corner and appeared, dressed in a white button up shirt and black dress pants. He shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled.

"Hi. You look great." He greeted. Quinn distantly felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "Hey. Thanks, but I look like a scrub in my skinny jeans and converse compared to you. What's all this?" She said, gesturing to their surroundings. "I guess I just missed you. And I thought we might need to talk or something." Sam said, taking her hand and leading her to the table.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Spaghetti?" She questioned curiously. Sam blushed. "That's about the extent of my cooking talents." He explained. Quinn laughed and took a forkful of the pasta. "Well, it is delicious." She complimented, giggling. Sam laughed, his eyes glistening. Quinn convinced herself not to stare into them, or there'd be another make out session.

"So, how'd the fashion show go?" Sam asked. "Well, besides, Santana and her designer stealing our designs and models, and Kurt, Mercedes, and I having to make new in four hours, plus model them off, by ourselves? It went pretty well." Quinn explained. Sam rolled his eyes. "I always knew Santana was cruel but her cruelness seems to intensify whenever you're around." He remarked. "It's the Puck thing." She said. Sam's eyes darkened at the mention of Puck. "Those two really cause a lot of problems," He said. "They always have, Sam." Quinn told him. Suddenly a slow song echoed from below.

Sam stood from his chair and walked up to Quinn's. "May I have this dance?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. "Of course," She replied, standing up and taking his hand. They got into position and began to sway slowly along to the slow guitar strums. "You're getting way better at this, you know," Quinn said. Sam laughed.

"That's probably because I had an amazing teacher." He said. Quinn's cheeks went pink. "You really think I'm amazing?" She questioned quietly. Sam nodded seriously.

"Yes. I really do, Quinn. You're perfect." He whispered. "I'm not perfect." Quinn said. "To me, you are." Sam told her. He dipped his head down and captured her lips gently in a kiss, before she pulled away, dropping her hands from his.

"I-I can't do this. I'm sorry, Sam." Quinn said, snatching her purse and rushing down the stairs, leaving Sam alone, his head in his hands.

**Well, what'd you think? I didn't think this chapter was my best, but I don't think it was too bad, right? Well, love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! I'll update faster if we reach my lucky number in reviews! 51! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I have two things to apologize for. One, the long wait for this update. Two, the shortness of this chapter. But I'm working on the next one right now and it's way more eventful. So hopefully chapter 13 will be up tomorrow. I'm housesitting later with no wifi. But anyway, thanks for the feedback from the last chapter! It was all great. Hope this one isn't too bad. **

It was Valentine's Day. The day Sam had planned to spend with Quinn. He took a sip of water (would've been beer but, hey, he has abs to maintain) at the thought of her. The pained expression on her face as she ran down the stairs of the Eiffel Tower broke his heart. He shouldn't have tried to kiss her. But he couldn't help it. She had been smiling happily, even giggling, and those eyes. Her eyes were sparkling irresistibly. Sam sighed.

He was snapped out of his reverie at a banging at the door. He stood from his couch and sipped at his bottle of water some more. More bangings. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He shouted, maneuvering himself to the door and opening it slowly. Finn stomped in quickly.

"Dude! Where the hell have you been all week? You've already missed two practices unannounced! Coach is gonna kill you if you miss tomorrow's too. Bro, what's up? You've been acting weird since you came back from Paris. Now tell me what happened!" He demanded. Sam sighed.

"Nothing happened, Finn." Sam grumbled. "Oh, really? I beg to differ, Sam. Man, I'm your best friend! Tell me." Finn said.

"Ugh. Fine, whatever. I went to Paris to find Quinn, to talk to her. We slow danced. I was about to kiss her and she freaked and ran off." Sam explained.

"Wait, you tried to kiss her? That's bad." Finn said. "I know. I just... I couldn't stop myself. She looked so beautiful in the candlelight and I like her, Finn! I admit it, I like Quinn. Happy now?" Sam said loudly.

Now it was Finn's turn to sigh. "Dude, it's kind of obvious that something's going on between you two. And she likes you too. I think you just have to take it slower with her. She's fragile right now. Today especially." He said.

Sam nodded slowly. "Thanks, man. I will take it slower." He decided. "Okay, good. Well, I have a date with Rachel in an hour, so I better go get everything ready. See you later, Sam." Finn said, leaning out the door. "Sure. See you tomorrow at practice and dance lessons." Sam said, shutting the door behind Finn, taking his advice to heart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Valentine's Day. Her paradise in Paris had to end on fricking Valentine's Day.

Quinn sighed as she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and pulling her suitcase behind her as the elevator stopped on her floor. She trudged to her apartment and found the door ajar.

Quinn froze. She dropped her purse as she heard movement from inside. She crept closer to the half open door and braced herself, when suddenly a tall light haired figure burst through the door yielding a frying pan in her right hand and a teapot in her left. "AGH! Brittany?" Quinn shouted.

Brittany lowered her weapons and caught her breath before engulfing Quinn in a bone crushing hug. Quinn hugged her friend back, wary of Brittany's small baby bump. "Quinn!" Brittany breathed out. "Britt! What are you doing here?" Quinn questioned, guiding Brittany back into the apartment. "Well, the baby and me were really really craving some mint ice cream with pickles and jam and mustard. Artie and I are all out of mustard. I was hoping you'd have some and you did!" Brittany replied.

Quinn laughed as she noticed a large bowl of ice cream, strawberry jam, mustard and pickles. "Those pregnancy cravings are terrible." She said. "But really delicious!" Brittany exclaimed. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as her eyes swept across a small bouquet of dead looking yellow roses.

"Britt, did you bring me flowers that you forgot to water again?" She asked, scooping up the small assortment of flowers in her arms. Brittany shook her head. "No. Those were there when I got here. Aren't they pretty? They remind me of my duck, Ballad. I miss him." Quinn found one rose that wasn't dead and plopped it in a vase, knowing who they were from. She sighed and put her head in her hands. "Q, what's the matter? It's Valentine's Day. A day for happiness and love!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Today is the official one year anniversary for the day I _almost _got married. I guess I'm just not jumping for joy for cupid today." Quinn said tartly. Brittany scooped herself some more ice cream and squirted more mustard on top. "Huh?" She asked distractedly.

Quinn scrunched up her nose as Brittany shoveled more of her disgusting concoction into her mouth. "Nothing, Britt. Don't worry, okay? I'm fine." Quinn said. "I know you're way better than fine, Q. You're with Sam now!" Brittany said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Quinn's head snapped up instantly and her eyes widened.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? We're just friends! Or at least we used to be. I don't even know what we are anymore." She said, her voice sounding sad. Brittany looked at her confusedly. "You guys are Sam and Quinn. _I_ know that." She said. Quinn sighed exasperatedly.

The door burst open again and Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes rushed forward, grasping large grocery bags in their arms. "Quinn! Kurt and Cedes just told me _everything!_ Sam came to Paris to see you! That's so romantic! What happened? You guys are together now, yes?" Rachel blabbed quickly. "Rach! No. Nothing happened. Everything was going great, but I ruined it. He tried to kiss me and I ran." Quinn explained sadly. Mercedes engulfed Quinn in a bear hug.

"It's okay, Quinnie bean. We brought buckets of ice cream. Our favorite men; Ben and Jerry." Kurt assured. Quinn laughed and retrieved more spoons.

**Eh, I know. Not so good. But, chapter 13, way more eventful. :D And Sam and Quinn will interact for the first time since Paris. What will happen? I know! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Also, if you have any suggestions or questions or anything, message me or write it in a review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, I'm so sorry that I didn't update when promised. I was busy with school and I wanted this to be perfect. It still isn't, but it's as close I'm ever gonna get. Again, I apologize for the wait. So read on!**

It had been two months since Quinn and Sam had had any contact. Deep down, it was breaking Quinn bit by bit. And for once, she was looking forward to seeing him for dance lessons and a tuxedo measurement.

Kurt broke her thoughts. "Q, pass me that light green fabric over there. I want to tie a bow along the waistline of the bridesmaid dresses. I hope Santana won't get on our asses because they aren't _pea green._" He said. Quinn laughed and obediently handed him the transparent fabric. "But these dresses are great. I love them. Although, Santana gave Mercedes a sketch for her wedding dress and it's a bit _revealing._" She said. Kurt raised an eyebrow and snatched the sketch from Quinn. His eyes widened.

"Oh my god. And she expects us to make this? This is illegal in six countries! Sure, Puck will think it's sexy but it's so _short. _That's about three inches away from her hips. Ugh. I already have a dress design in mind, so I'll sketch it real quick, it'll be done before they get here in twenty minutes. Just finish sewing these bows on." He rambled. Quinn grabbed several pins and clear thread, getting to work.

Mercedes stumbled through the door, laughing along with Rachel and Brittany, whose baby bump had grown a lot in two months time. Quinn smiled up at them and hugged Rachel and Brittany. "Oh, Britt. We made your maternity dress already. It's all stretchy material on the inside, so the baby will be more comfy." She said. Brittany grinned.

"Yay! He'll be so happy to be comfortable then, since that'll be soon to when the stork will come with him." She said. Quinn giggled. "He? Did you and Artie find out it was a boy?" Rachel asked. "Oh, no. Artie wants to be surprised, but I know it's a boy. I have the perfect name too. Ballad!" Brittany responded. Mercedes shook her head and showed the emerald green dress to Brittany, who swept it up in her arms and ran to try it on, ignoring Kurt's protests about it being a little large for her still growing belly.

Quinn laughed, but stopped abruptly as the guys stepped through the door, led by Sam. Her heart began to race. He smiled at her softly. Quinn nibbled on her bottom lip and returned her gaze to the half sewn bridesmaid dresses.

"Alright, now that you guys are here, we can get down to some measuring. Well, except for Mike and Matt. I'll take Finn, Kurt get Puck and Artie, Quinn, you get Sam." Mercedes said, tossing her a tape measure. Quinn grabbed Sam's hand awkwardly and led him back to the fitting rooms. She felt his eyes on her as she unrolled the tongue of the tape and began to measure across his back to his stomach, trying to ignore the feel of his abs through his thin t-shirt.

"So… how've you been?" He asked. Quinn closed her eyes tightly and sighed quietly. "Sam…" She said pleadingly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Listen Quinn, I-I'm sorry about that night and" "Sam, don't apologize. It was romantic and perfect and _you_ were perfect. I'm sorry I ran. I-I just haven't felt this way about anyone since…. And I-I got scared." Quinn said, tears emerging in the corner of her eyes. Sam cupped her face in his hand. "Hey… it's okay. I understand." He said.

Quinn dropped her gaze from his eyes and moved the tape measure to his shoulders, becoming increasingly close to him. Her hands shook as she stretched over his shoulder. Sam crouched down slightly. Quinn laughed. "So, dance lessons later, right?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but I was thinking… that maybe we could skip it? I mean, you've improved so much. And all we do is slow dance to the same beats for hours just so Puck can finally get it right. I think he does that purposely just to get an excuse to touch Santana's ass publicly, flaunting her. Anyway, I was thinking we could go to dinner, maybe, instead?" She said, biting her lip near the end of her sentiment.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "As friends?" He asked. Quinn felt her face fall. "Is that all you think about me as now? A friend?" She asked hurtfully. "No! Not at all, Quinn! More than that. But… I just don't want to rush you into anything you don't want." Sam said quickly. Quinn chuckled, dropped the tape measure on one of the sofas and moved closer to Sam, not as tentatively as before.

"Okay. Three things. Number one, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want it. Number two, you aren't rushing, we've known each other for months and my feelings have been conflicted ever since. Number three, you caring about me and what's best for me is really cute and sweet." She said, her face mere centimeters from his. Sam smiled shyly. "You're sure this is what you want? A date with _me?_" He asked.

"Yes. A date with _you._" She whispered raspily, leaning closer to his lips. He bent nearer to her before she withdrew. At first, Sam thought she had changed her mind, but he looked up and saw her smiling at him teasingly.

"So. Seven? Purple Lantern?" Quinn asked, scooping the tape measure up in her hands. "See you then." Sam responded, his heart leaping in his throat.

Quinn smiled as she waved flirtatiously, exiting the door, leaving Sam breathless.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam wheeled Artie out of the building, lagging behind the rest of the guys, smiling hugely. The girls and Kurt were still up there, designing and discussing Santana's dress. Something the guys were less than interested in. "So, how about the football game, dudes? My place? I got some beer handy." Puck suggested. The guys all agreed and headed off to their cars.

"Hey, Sam, I hate to ask, but Britt has the keys and" "No worries, dude. I'll give you a ride." Sam said, helping Artie into his jeep before hopping into the driver's seat. "So, you ready to become a dad?" Sam asked. Artie shook his head feverishly.

"Oh, no. I've read plenty of books and stuff to learn how to be a good dad, but I'm scared out of my mind. Britt's calm about it though. She still believes the stork will come to deliver it." He replied, laughing slightly. Sam smiled as he drove. "You'll be a great father, Artie." He assured his friend. "Thanks. And so will you when you and Quinn decide to have kids." Artie said. Sam nearly choked on his breath. "W-what?" He stammered.

Artie laughed. "I'm only half teasing you. But, yeah, I know, or we all know, that something went on in that dressing room. Measuring for a tux does not take that long." He said. Sam grinned sheepishly. "Alright! You caught us. We got a date later." He explained.

Artie gave a whoop and beamed. "Oh, yeah! That's great, man. So where you taking your lady tonight?" He said. "Purple Lantern. Although, now that I think of it, it's not as intimate as I'd like." Sam answered thoughtfully. "You could borrow the beach house. Have a picnic with her on the beach, with the water circling around your ankles. Very intimate and romantic. Brittany always loved it." Artie suggested. "That'd be great, but what about you and Britt? You guys live there now." Sam said.

"Tonight, me and Brittany are babysitting Benjamin for some parenting practice, as Rachel likes to call it. Finn and Rach are skipping town, going to a hotel for some _alone time._" Artie explained. "You're sure you're alright with her and me being there for a couple of hours?" Sam questioned. Artie nodded.

"Of course! Stay there the whole night if you want. Just don't be _getting it on_ on my sheets." He said. Sam laughed. " Seriously, Artie, on the first date? No way. Just quiet alone time." He told him. Artie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. I've heard that one a gazillion times." He said.

Sam laughed again as he parked and helped Artie out of the car and wheeling him into Puck and Santana's apartment building. "So, where else is there other than the bed that I could get it on with my lady?"

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Quinn stood in front of her wardrobe, clothed in her bathrobe, arms crossed over her chest, fuming. "Quinn! Where are you?" Rachel's voice bellowed as the front door creaked closed. "In the bedroom!" Quinn called back, still glaring at her closet. Rachel stepped into the bedroom.

"Hey, Q, I was wondering if I could borrow that red silky lingerie dress thingy.." She stopped speaking abruptly and let out a laugh as she spotted Quinn. "Do I even want to ask?" She said between laughs. Quinn glared at her.

"Rach. My date with Sam is in forty minutes and I have nothing to wear!" She exclaimed. "W-What? Date? You'll have to tell me everything!" Rachel shouted. "Rach! Shut up and help me find a dress." Quinn said. Rachel strode into the closet and pulled out a pastel green dress that ended just above the knee. She held it up to Quinn and nodded in approval. "This one is perfect for a first date. Classy and cute." Rachel said.

Quinn sighed in relief. "Thanks, Rach. I forgot I had that." She said. Quinn quickly got dressed and applied a light sheen of makeup before she heard the doorbell. She checked the clock. There were still twenty-five minutes until she had to meet Sam at the restaurant. She adjusted her earrings as Rachel got the door. "Ooh. Quinn! There's _someone _ at the door for you!" She called.

Quinn rolled her eyes and exited her room and stopped short as she saw the shag of blonde hair that had been on her mind all day. "Sam? What are you doing here? I thought I'd be meeting you at the restaurant." She said. Sam smiled at her. He stood in a nice shirt and black pants. "Hey, Quinn. Earlier today, I realized how rude I was. Gentlemen pick up their dates and then take them out. So, I'm gonna give you a lift." He replied, toying with his car keys. Quinn chuckled and grabbed her purse.

"Okay. I'm all ready, so do you wanna leave now or hang here for a few?" She said. "Mmm. Let's get moving now." Sam said. Quinn nodded and took his hand in hers. "Well, bye Rach. You can borrow the uh.. _dress. _But only for tonight. Then, I want it back." Quinn said, reaching for the door. Rachel nodded. "You two have fun tonight." She said, winking.

Quinn felt her cheeks burn red. She coughed. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot something. Here, put this over your eyes." Sam said, tugging a black blindfold from his pockets. "Why?" Quinn asked. "Because I said so." Sam replied, tying the blindfold in a tight knot at the back of her head. "Now we can go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The drive to the beach house was much too quiet for Sam's liking. Although Quinn kept asking why she must be blindfolded, it was still almost silent and it made him even more nervous.

He couldn't understand why he was so bothered. He had everything he needed. The picnic basket, the blanket, his bathing suit, and one of Quinn's that Rachel had stolen from her closet. He had the food, the key for the house. He had everything prepared, yet he was scared out of his mind.

Quinn managed to have that effect on him. She was so perfect. Even now, with her beautiful eyes masked, her golden hair fell in ringlets that framed her face, and that dress hugged her in all the right places. Sam felt like he was going insane. He drove up to the driveway of the beach house and parked carefully.

"Okay, we're here." Sam announced. "Sam, you're starting to scare me. Where are we?" Quinn said. Sam laughed as he jumped out of his seat and hustled over to her door, opening it for her and helping her down onto the cement. "If I tell you, it will ruin the surprise, now won't it?" He answered, intertwining their fingers as he gripped the picnic basket tightly. "Well, we're here now, so, please unblindfold me." She said bossily. Sam couldn't help but smile as he untied the blindfold and let it fall off of her eyes.

Quinn blinked several times and a small smile began to play on her lips slowly. "Sam, isn't this Artie and Britt's" "Beach house, yeah. I just figured it'd be way more romantic if we had a picnic on the beach, basking in the moonlight." Quinn laughed at the last part Sam had said. She grasped his hand tightly and followed him behind the house and settled down in the sand. Sam arranged the plates and silverware on the picnic blanket. Quinn placed her hand on Sam's cheek and smiled at him.

"You are so sweet. This is great. The water's always surprisingly warm, you know?" She said, slipping her feet out of her gold ballet flats and dipping them in the shallow water. Sam nodded, stroking her palm with his thumb. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Quinn nodded. "A little bit. What did Chef Evans cook for me today?" She said. Sam blushed slightly as he rummaged in the basket for their dinner. Quinn took a small package from him and unwrapped it. She giggled. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" She asked between laughter.

Sam smiled embarrassedly. "I think I mentioned before that spaghetti was the extent of my cooking talents. Yeah, I wasn't lying." He said, chuckling. Quinn took a bite of her sandwich. "Mmm. This is delicious. I haven't had one of these since I was a kid." She responded. "Well, I'm glad it lives up to your standards." Sam said. Quinn twirled her bare feet around in the ocean's shore, chewing her peanut butter and jelly sandwich thoughtfully.

"Hmm. It sure is a shame we can't go swimming, you know?" Sam remarked, groping around in the basket, grabbing their swimsuits. Quinn wrinkled her eyebrows together in confusion. "Um. Yeah, it really is." She conceded after a moment. He tossed her her cream bikini (That Rachel had stolen for this occasion). Quinn caught it, surprised. "This is my old bikini from college. Where'd you get this?" She asked, toying with the strings of the top, having forgotten of its very existence. "Rachel. Now, go get changed so we can go swimming." Sam replied.

Quinn bit her lip nervously. "I don't know. I-I haven't worn a bikini since forever ago. And I have terrible stretch marks. You _do not _want to see me in this." She protested. Realization hit Sam; carrying her baby had left Quinn's body scarred. "Quinn, those stretch marks represent how strong and beautiful a person you are. And I actually _really do _want to see you in that tiny bikini." Sam said. Quinn sighed and gave a shaky laugh.

"No, you don't. I was beautiful once. Before Beth. But now, I'm fatter and" Sam cut her off, placing his fingers over her lips. "Don't even. You are so beautiful, Quinn. Inside and out. Now go on. I'll change in the garage or something." He said, helping her to her feet and shoving her towards the house.

"Better change in the garage. We wouldn't want you exposed to the world, now would we?" She joked behind her retreating back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quinn slowly walked along the tiled floor of the small beach house and stopped once she reached the bedroom. She grasped her old bikini in her hands and sighed down at it. She probably wouldn't fit in it right anymore. Quinn unzipped her dress and set it on the bed, fumbling with the straps of the creamy bikini top. She uneasily put it on and sighed again as she peered in the mirror. Her stretch marks had faded and shrunk over time, but were still there. She ran her fingers through her golden curls, untangling them, before snatching a towel from Artie and Brittany's closet and stepping out onto the sand.

Sam sat in the same spot she had left him in, now shirtless and in his board shorts. Quinn wrapped the towel around herself and sunk her feet ankle deep into the salty water. "Hey, that's no fair. You're all covered. You can't go swimming all mummified in a towel." Sam pouted.

Quinn laughed mischievously. "Well, I don't intend on going _in _the water completely, Samuel." She said. Sam stood up and grabbed a fistful of sand, letting the grainy sands run through his fingers before tossing it at Quinn's hair. Her jaw fell in surprise and then a small smile maneuvered its way to her mouth. Sam quickly tugged the towel out from under her arms and lifted her up into his arms, tossing her into the ocean. Quinn emerged on the surface of the water, coughing and sputtering. "Oh, Sam, you're _so _gonna get it!" She yelled, splashing him angrily.

Sam laughed and ran further up the shore. "Well, you'll have to come get me!" He shouted, cradling her towel in his hands. Quinn thought for a moment. She waded to the shore and tackled him forcefully until they collapsed on the wet sand, laughing. Quinn lie on his bare chest, her wet sandy locks falling over her eyes. She snatched the towel from his hands. "I'll take that." She said, attempting to cover her stomach as best as she could.

"Why? I don't see any stretch marks. I only see you." Sam said honestly, throwing the towel to the side. Quinn crashed her lips against his. Sam lifted her off of her feet and they absently moved closer to the shore. Sam's peppermint scent was overpoweringly enticing. Quinn felt the warm water pool near her ankles as he set her down again, parting for breath. She plopped down in the water and treaded out until it got deeper.

Quinn dunked her head under and blinked her eyes, ignoring the stinging from the salt. She saw several small fish weave in and out of her peripheral vision. She treaded deeper until she came across a small collection of shells. She scooped one up and swam up to the surface of the blue ocean, gasping for breath. "Looks like someone got a souvenir." Sam said amusedly.

"I want to remember this. This has been a really fun date. Best first date ever." She said, cupping the small orange shell in her hand. Sam smiled and hugged her close, planting a kiss to her forehead. Quinn hugged him around the middle and smiled, a truly happy smile for the first time in a long time.

**So that's chapter 13. I have a question for you guys. Do you want a epilogue to this story or a sequel? If an epilogue, I'll probably still write a story about the future after this story. Maybe in a different universe. Lord knows. I don't know when chapter 14 will be up because I'm still planning what will happen. But, if you guys have any ideas, let me know in a review or message me! AND PLEASE REVIEW. :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyoooo! First off, I am SO sorry about the wait for this chapter! Three weeks! But, there are reasons, I swear. I had writer's block, and then I dropped my phone in the sink and it broke, so my parents took my computer away. And I also just wanted this chapter to be as good as I could get it. So, before you guys read this, a couple of warnings, there's a tiny M scene in here, but it's not graphic at all. Also, a couple swear words, but I didn't think you'd mind. And I think it'd be a good idea that you guys refreshed your memories before you read this, so you remember all the details. So, it'd be a good idea to read chapter 13 again. Read away!(; **

He strode into the locker room, humming absentmindedly, his duffle bag over his shoulder. The season had ended weeks ago (The team had placed fourth in the playoffs), but Sam still had to clean out his locker. One could say it was not his favorite thing to do, but he was in a good mood in spite of it all. It had been two and a half weeks since his first date with Quinn. They had had a few more dates since then, she had even slept at his place, and vice versa. But all they had done was sleep. Sam knew Quinn wanted to take things slowly and he didn't want to pressure her.

As Sam walked towards his locker, he heard movement. He swerved around and saw Puck emptying out his locker as well. "Hello, Sammy." Puck said, without looking up. Sam clenched his jaw. He still hadn't totally forgiven him for what he had done to Quinn, and he wasn't about to. "Puck." Sam greeted icily.

"Listen, Sam, let's just get to the point." Puck said. Sam continued tugging his things out from his locker. "Fine. Get to the _point." _He said exasperatedly. "So, I heard you have been spending more time with _my girl._" Puck said. Sam knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Puck, I've never and will not ever even want to touch Santana or be in a close proximity to her, alone." He said. Puck let out a laugh. "Santana's not my girl. Never has been." He remarked, his voice a bit sad. "If you're talking about Quinn, she is not your girl." Sam said defensively. Puck laughed again. "Oh, Sammy, you are so naïve, aren't you? Quinnie's so not over me." He said. Sam felt anger boil inside of him.

"Don't call her Quinnie. And she is over you, Puck. So, please stop. You're hurting her." He seethed. Puck moved closer to Sam, pity in his brown eyes. "Listen, Sammy, Quinn and I were together for a long time. I may not love her anymore, but she still loves me. It's obvious, man. So, you just back off, give her the closure she needs, allow her to heal. I mean, I did break her heart not too long ago." He said. Sam flared his nostrils angrily."You did break her heart. And I could kill you for that. Quinn had closure. She wouldn't be dating me if she wasn't over you." He countered, struggling to keep his rage under control.

Puck let out a huff. "Yeah, sure. Sam, I'm your friend, so I'm going to be honest with you. She's only dating you to get back at me. I broke her heart, and now she wants payback. I know Quinn better than you do. Sorry." He said, shutting his locker and walking away, a smirk playing his mouth. Sam sighed, Puck's words sinking in. His chest tightened as he pulled out his phone and dialed Quinn's number.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

As soon as Quinn had gotten Sam's call, she began to rush to his apartment. Something was wrong. She could tell in his voice. He hadn't sounded like himself at all, he sounded blank. Almost emotionless, and that scared her.

Quinn hurried into the elevator of his apartment building and pressed level five quickly. She shook raindrops from her hair nervously. The elevator shook to a stop and Quinn stepped off. She practically ran to his door and knocked profusely. Sam opened it slowly. "Hey. What's wrong?" Quinn said, her tone laced with worry. Sam didn't meet her eyes, his face stayed expressionless.

"Come on in, Quinn." He said. Quinn stepped towards him and leaned up for a kiss but he shied away. She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Okay. Something's wrong. Tell me. Please." She pleaded.

Sam drew in a deep breath. "We can't be together anymore." He said. Quinn's voice began to shake. "W-What? Why?" She asked. He met her eyes finally, blue mixing with hazel. "Because I can't be used anymore, Quinn. I can't fall for you only to get hurt. I've already fallen too deep. Only to be used!" Sam said, disgusted.

"Sam, what are you" "You know what I'm talking about! You used me to get back at Puck! And you're still using me. Yeah, I know. I'm not an idiot, Quinn, even though you obviously think I am, to pull a stunt like that." Quinn stepped closer to Sam, who moved away. "I'm not using you. I love you, Sam. This is real. Please believe me." She said.

"I wish I could, but I just can't, Quinn. You don't love me, you love Puck. You should leave. Goodbye, Quinn." Sam told her, opening the door again. Quinn's eyes welled with tears, but she blinked them back. She would _not _cry in front of him.

Her chest felt strained as she walked away, dazed. As the door slammed shut behind her, she slid to the floor, leaning against the wall and began to sob, finally letting the tears go.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quinn hadn't left her bed in days. All she did was cry. Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Tina, and Brittany had all tried contacting her but there was never an answer. "It's Sam. It has to be something about him." Kurt said as he finished the final touches on Santana's wedding dress. Mercedes glanced up at him as she applied several sparkles on the straps.

Rachel let out a humph. "It can't be about Sam. If they were having trouble, she would have come to us." She pointed out. "Not if it was really bad, Rach." Tina said, plopping down beside Brittany. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Their relationship is perfect." She argued. "No relationship is perfect, even I know that one." Brittany said. Kurt nodded.

"Well, what problems could they possibly have?" Rachel asked. Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm going to go find out. I'll text you guys later." She said, reaching for her purse and hustling out the door of Kurt and Blaine's apartment. "Where are you going?" Tina called after her. "Sam's!" Mercedes replied briskly, before quickening her strides. She had to help Quinn. She just had to.

Ten minutes later, Mercedes stomped up to Sam's door and knocked loudly. She heard movement coming from inside before the shaggy haired blonde finally opened the door. "Mercedes?" He asked, surprised. Mercedes brushed past him firmly and set her purse down on the countertop.

"Sam. I'm just going to get straight to the point here. What's up with Quinn? She hasn't left her apartment in days, and she hasn't talked to anyone. Did something happen?" She said, taking a seat on a stool. Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She hasn't left her apartment, like, _at all_?" He asked. Mercedes shook her head. "No, she hasn't. Now spill!" She exclaimed.

"Quinn and I broke up." Sam said, voice void of all emotion. "_WHAT? WHEN? WHY?"_ Mercedes shouted. "A few days ago." He answered. "Who ended it?" She asked. "I did." Sam said. Mercedes strode towards him and began punching his chest. "How dare you break my best friend's heart!" She screeched. "_Me_? Me break Quinn's heart? Oh no, Mercedes, she used me to get back at Puck because she still loves him." Sam said, shoving her off.

"Quinn does not love Puck. She did, but that was a long time ago. She stopped as soon as she caught him cheating, I think. But, who told you all this?" Mercedes said. "Puck told me." He replied. Mercedes quirked an eyebrow.

"And you believed him? You believed that knucklehead over your own girlfriend? Sam, Quinn loves you. _You. _Not Puck or anyone else. That's a big deal. She never used you. She would never do that to anyone, even if it meant getting revenge on Puck. I can't believe you'd think she would! Maybe she is better off without you." She said, snatching her purse up again and preparing to leave.

Sam grabbed her by the arm. "Okay, I know what I did was stupid. And I shouldn't have believed him, but what am I supposed to do about it?" He said. "You make it right and you _never_ hurt my best friend ever again." Mercedes huffed, before stomping out, leaving a confused Sam behind.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

As soon as the door slammed shut behind Mercedes, Sam opened it up again and ran out. As he hit the New York streets, he began to sprint in the direction of Quinn's apartment. Rain pelted down, but he didn't care. He had to fix this. Sam almost collided with the doorman as he bolted through the door. There was a lineup at the elevator, so he began his ascent up to the third floor. Sam quickly found her door and began to pound on it loudly.

"Quinn! Quinn! Open up! We need to talk, Quinn!" He yelled. He continued to knock as the door swung open under the forceful knocks. Sam sighed and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. "Quinn, how many times do I have to tell you to lock your damn door!" He called angrily.

Sam peered around in the living room and the kitchen, but there was no sign of Quinn. He slowly walked towards her bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. He nudged it open gently and saw Quinn laying in her bed. At first glance, he assumed she was sleeping but then he heard small gasping sobs. Sam moved closer and saw that her hair was sticking up in several directions, her face was bare, and she was clothed in a torn t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. She still looked perfect.

"Quinn?" He whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Leave, Sam. You're probably just going to accuse me of using Mercedes and Kurt, now too? For money, or something, right? Just go. I d-don't want to talk t-to you." She said hoarsely, never turning to face him. "Quinn, I'm not going to accuse you of anything. And I'm not leaving." Sam said stubbornly. Quinn sighed and Sam saw more tears stream down her face. His heart clenched at the fact that he had done that to her.

He reached his hand forward to wipe her tears away, but she turned her face away from him. "Fine, Sam. Why are you here?" She asked coldly. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I was such a" "Judgmental, cold, bitter, asshole?" Quinn interrupted. Sam smiled briefly. "I was going to say jerk, but, yes, you're right." He agreed. "Where did you even get the idea that I used you?" She asked curiously. Sam sighed again. "Look, it was just a huge misunderstanding, I know you weren't using me. Can't we just start over? I miss you, Quinn." He said, reaching for her hand. Quinn shied away again.

"Who told you? It was Puck, wasn't it? Sam, why'd you believe him?" She exclaimed. "I-I don't know. Everything he said just made sense. You two did have a serious relationship. You almost got married, for god's sake! How could you not love him anymore after all you've been through with him? You two had a daughter. How can a person get over all of that? And what do we have compared to all of that, Quinn?" Sam said. Quinn sighed. She reluctantly put her hand on Sam's arm.

"Sam, you're right. Puck and I did have a serious relationship. But we _almost _got married. We had a daughter that neither of us were ready for. And, yes, sometimes it kills me that she's not here with me, but I had to do what was best for her. But, Sam, I got closure because he hurt me. He didn't love me anymore. I stopped loving him the moment I found out he cheated on me. And, what do we have? Well, let's see. We had a open, honest relationship. Something I wanted with Puck, but we never had it. You and I have something only you can give me. Happiness." She explained. Sam's heart swelled at her words.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you. I should have known that you wouldn't use me. I was stupid. I love you too." He said. Quinn chuckled quietly. "I know." She said, smiling lightly. Sam slid his hand into hers and took it as a good sign that she didn't pull away. "So can we start over?" He asked hopefully. Quinn shook her head. "No." She said. Sam's shoulders slumped. "No?" He questioned.  
"No. Because starting over won't do us any good. It doesn't help to forget or to pretend. We can go back to normal." Quinn confirmed. "Back to how we were before this misunderstanding?" Sam asked. Quinn nodded.

Sam grinned and put his hand on her cheek, before slowly leaning in to kiss her sweetly. "I've missed you so much." He mumbled against her lips. "I've missed you too." She responded. Suddenly, their kisses became more urgent. Quinn tugged his shirt off, massaging his abs. Sam's hand trailed up her simple t-shirt, before he pulled away abruptly.

"I-I'm sorry, Quinn. I don't want to pressure you." He said. Quinn let out a laugh. "Sam, you aren't pressuring me. It's okay. I want to be with you." She said, lifting her shirt over her head, revealing her white lacy bra. Sam's blue eyes widened. Quinn maneuvered herself onto his bare chest, kissing him roughly. Sam kissed the sensitive spot beneath her earlobe. She moaned as she undid his belt buckle.

When they finished, Sam kissed Quinn's hair lovingly. "I love you so much, Quinn." He whispered. "I love you too." She muttered, kissing his chest, before snuggling closer in his embrace and falling asleep.

**Eh, I'm not too proud of this chapter. :( But next chapter will be better and it will be up soon, I'm already working on it. There should be three more chapters to this story, including the epilogue. Then there will be a sequel, depending on if you guys want it! Let me know! Oh, and if you have any good baby names for Artie and Brittany's baby, let me know about that too! Drop a review please, even if you're agreeing with me that this chapter sucked! **

**~Alex(: **


	15. Chapter 15

** Hullo, lovely readers! I'd like to apologize for last chapter again. I know it sucked. I wish I could say this one was better. I'm so so so sorry it's terrible because I love all my readers and I hate giving you guys sucky chapters! Anyway, read away. **

_One Month Later: Early June _

Rain pelted down on them. Quinn sighed. They were all back in Lima, seeing as the wedding was now a mere day away. Lima was exactly the way she remembered it. Sam stood behind her lugging their suitcases from his car. Quinn took her bags from the backseat and interlaced her fingers with his when she reached him. Sam exhaled deeply, glancing nervously at Quinn's mother's house. "Don't be nervous. She'll like you." Quinn assured. Sam smiled feebly and tugged her towards the door. "Come on, let's get you out of the rain." He said. Quinn laughed and followed.

The garage door swung open and Judy Fabray burst out, engulfing Quinn in a hug. "Quinnie! You look great, honey. And this must be the new boy you told me about over the phone!" She exclaimed. "Mom." Quinn said resignedly, shrugging out of her embrace. "Hello, Ms. Fabray, I'm Sam. Sam Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sam said, offering her his hand. Judy shook his hand back, surprised. "It's nice to meet you too, Samuel. Please call me Judy. You know, it's been quite a while since Quinnie brought home a boy for me to meet." Judy said.

"So, Mom, how've you been? Is that a new haircut?" Quinn said, changing the subject quickly. Judy stroked her short locks. "Yes, I had it cut just last week. I'm doing great, darling. Just lovely. How are you? Not pregnant yet, are we?" She said. Quinn's fake smile faltered. She cautiously glanced up at Sam, whose eyes were narrowing dangerously. "N-No, Mom." Quinn responded, elbowing Sam in the ribs.

"That's good, dear. Now, I'll be out tonight with a friend. You two behave." Judy was saying, ushering them into the large house. Quinn rolled her eyes. "A _friend_?" She asked amusedly. Judy's cheeks went pink. "Yes, Quinnie, my friend Gerald. I probably won't back until late." She responded briskly. "That's okay. We'll be at the rehearsal dinner for a while anyways." Quinn said. "Okay. Quinnie, show Sam to the guest bedroom." Judy told her.

"Mom, he can stay with me. My old bed's big enough for the both of us." Quinn argued. "I know that. But this is my house. My rules. To be specific, separate bedroom rules, Quinn." Judy snapped. Quinn opened her mouth to argue again, but Sam intercepted. "I'm fine with staying in the guest bedroom, ma'am." He said, slinging his arm over Quinn's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Well, that's settled then. I must go get dressed. Gerald will be here in ten minutes." Judy exclaimed, jogging up the stairs.

Quinn plopped down onto one of the kitchen chairs, sighing. "You do know you aren't sleeping in the guest bedroom, right?" She asked. Sam smiled. "Yeah, I know."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Sam sat on the sofa, a random animal planet documentary playing in the background. The rehearsal dinner was in under a half hour and Quinn still wasn't ready yet. "Quinn, come on! It's time to go!" He shouted. No answer.

He huffed and began to climb the stairs and to her bedroom. Sam shoved the door open. Quinn was sitting on the edge of her childhood bed, slipping her heels on her feet. She jumped, startled. She saw it was only him and sighed, standing up. "So, do I look okay?" Quinn asked, smoothening nonexistent wrinkles in her dress.

Sam gaped as she twirled around once, showing him her strapless silver gown, light sheen of makeup, and her hair tied up into an elegant loose bun on the top of her head. He stepped closer to her and planted a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You look beautiful." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers slightly before pulling away and grabbed her hand. "You look pretty too." Quinn said, giggling. Sam grinned and laughed.

"No, seriously, Sam. You look really sharp in this shirt." She said, fiddling with the collar of his red dress shirt. He was also clothed in black dress pants. "Thanks, ready now?" Sam said. Quinn nodded, tugging him down the stairs and to the car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quinn was not having a very good time. _At all._ The lights were too bright, the food was rubbery, the champagne was watery, and the room was filled with Puck and Santana's drunken laughter. Brittany sat beside Quinn, shifting uncomfortably. "Britt, you okay?" Quinn asked. Brittany nodded. "Yeah, Q, just sore." Quinn's response died as a woman and a little girl with blonde curls entered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam was laughing and joking around with Mike when two people he'd never seen before entered the private room. He noticed Quinn rise from her chair shakily, her expression pained. Sam quickly excused himself from Mike and hurried over to her, bumping into the curly haired little girl on his way.

"Oh, I am so sorry." He said, looking down and helping the young girl to her feet. His eyes met hers. They were the same as Quinn's, the shape and color. Her hair was Quinn's too. Her face was too, except for the nose and lips. "Hi. I'm Beth. What's your name?" Sam distantly felt his jaw drop. "I-I'm Sam. Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham." He introduced. Beth offered her tiny hand. Sam shook it graciously. Beth giggled, her nose crinkled up. Just the way Quinn's did when she laughed.

The dark haired woman beside her smiled. "Hello, I'm Shelby Corcoran. Beth's adoptive mother. We were actually looking for her biological parents. Have you seen them by any chance? Oh! There's her mother! Quinn!" She said. Sam spun around and saw Quinn slowly walk towards them. Shelby engulfed her in a tight embrace. "Ah, Quinn, it's so good to see you. It's been a long time." Shelby told her. "Yeah, it has. I'm sorry about that." Quinn said, pulling away from Shelby as Beth leapt up into her arms.

"Quinn!" Beth cried. Sam saw Quinn's eyes sparkle with tears but she quickly blinked them back. "It's okay, Quinn. We understand. It's only been a year. Not too long. Besides, we get that you had to get situated in New York, don't we, Beth?" Shelby reassured. Beth nodded, curls bouncing. "Uh, I have to go to the bathroom." Quinn said quietly, bumping past Sam, who tried to grab her arm, but she shied away.

Sam sighed and led Shelby and Beth to the table. He left them to talk with a very drunk Puck as he walked towards Kurt and Mercedes. "Sam, where's Quinn?" Mercedes asked, glancing wearily at Beth. "She went to the bathroom. I think she's a little overwhelmed." Sam replied.

"Yeah, I would be too." Kurt said, sipping at his champagne. "I'm gonna go check on her." Sam said. Mercedes grabbed his arm. "Give her some alone time right now. Wait a few minutes and then go check on her." She said. Sam nodded, glancing back at the door and back at his uneaten food, not noticing Puck stumble out of the door.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Quinn felt like a zombie as she sidled into the women's restroom. She instantly went to the nearest sink and turned on the cold water. She splashed some icy water on her face, leaning against the sink, letting out a small sob. She faintly heard the heavy door open and close, but Quinn didn't move. She waited for the person to either ask if she was okay or go to one of the stalls. They didn't do either. She was about to leave when she suddenly felt them begin to kiss the nape of her neck sloppily.

"Sam..." She whispered almost silently. But it didn't seem like Sam. They left another trail of kisses leading to the zipper of her dress. These kisses were vaguely familiar but not recent. Quinn suddenly smelt the overwhelming aroma of whiskey. She turned around to face Puck who began to nibble near her collarbone clumsily. "Puck! Get off of me." Quinn said, attempting to shove him off. He wouldn't budge. "Sshh. It's okay, Quinnie. Sanny and Sammy don't need to know." He said, his speech slurred.

The scent of whiskey blew in her face again. She pushed at his chest as his left hand began to hike up her thigh, his right fumbling with the zipper of her dress. "Puck, get off of me!" She protested loudly. He continued to kiss her roughly. Quinn stopped struggling and closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over. She heard him begin to fiddle with his belt before the door opened again. "Quinn?"

She opened her eyes just in time to see Sam standing there. "Sam, I swear I d-didn't" Sam cut her off by pushing Puck off of her and slamming his back to the wall, their noses inches from each other. "You stay away from her." Sam growled. Puck smirked back at him. "And what if I don't?" He questioned. "If you don't, I'll kill you." Sam threatened. Quinn tugged at his shoulder. "Come on, Sam, he's drunk, it's okay." She said. Sam released Puck and intertwined his fingers with Quinn's leading her out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Quinn's eyes shone with unshed tears. She shook her head, incapable of speech. Sam stopped walking and hugged her close. She nuzzled her face into his chest, breathing deeply. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"Let's get out of here, okay? I'll take you back to your mom's. We could order takeout or something. I don't know about you, but I didn't eat any of that burger. It was too greasy _and _smothered in onions." Sam shuddered at the thought. Quinn nodded. He led her out of the double doors and into the parking lot.

The drive back to Quinn's mom's house was silent. Sam still clutched her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it softly every time they were stuck at a red light. When they finally reached the house, he took the key from her clutch purse. He pulled her inside and grabbed the phone to order them Chinese food as she went upstairs to change.

Sam was already plating their sesame chicken by the time she reappeared, dressing in one of his t-shirts, and some gray sweatpants, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Sam handed her a plate and a bottle of water as he got the same for himself. He followed her into the living room and sat beside her as she stared mindlessly at the TV.

"She's beautiful. Beth, I mean. She looks just like you." Sam said, breaking the silence. "She looks a little like Puck too." Quinn mumbled. "Yeah, but she's sweet like you." He said. "I'm a horrible mother!" Quinn exclaimed suddenly, dropping her fork onto her plate, tears running down her cheeks.

"What? No, you're not." Sam said. "Yes, I am, Sam. I gave her up. We had an open adoption, so I could see her and stay in contact with her. But I hadn't seen her in over a year until about an hour ago." She said, sniffling. "Quinn, you did what was best for your daughter. When we have kids, you'll be great with them." Sam said. Quinn's head snapped up.

"You want to have kids with me?" She asked. Sam felt his cheeks burn red. "Yeah, further down the line, of course." He answered.

Quinn smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. I love you." She said. "I love you too. So much."

**Okay, I know, not my best. But please review. And answer some questions! Like if you have any name suggestions for Brittany and Artie's baby, I already have one, but maybe one of you has a better one. And let me know if you want them to sing at Puck and Santana's wedding! If so, suggest a song! Thanks for reading and please review! **

**~Alex(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, readers! OMG. First off, thanks for the lovely reviews from last chapter! Someone even said that this could be the best fanfic they've ever read! WOW. I was shocked. And so flattered! Thanks so much! And thanks for all the song and name suggestions. It was difficult to choose! But those whose suggestions I didn't use, don't worry, your songs or names you gave will be used, I promise! Okay, I'm sorry about this chapter. It sucks! I don't like it. I was so stuck. I had writer's block for a week and today some inspiration hit me but I still don't know. I fixed it a ton of times, I guess I'm just not that great of a writer, but I already knew that. Anyway, read up! **

Quinn twisted her hair into a difficult knot at the top of her head. The wedding would be starting in just a little over a half an hour. Kurt and Mercedes were already in the church, telling the band their cues for the wedding song. Santana was at the mirror over, smoothening her dress and straightening her hair. She sighed and stepped closer to Quinn.

"Sam told me about last night." She said bluntly. Quinn turned to face Santana. "Go on." She said. Santana looked at her confusedly for a moment. "Go on and twist the truth to make it my fault, Santana." Quinn said blankly. Santana shook her head. "I believe that it wasn't your fault." Her dark eyes were misted with tears. Quinn remained silent before turning back to her mirror. "I'm sorry!" Santana suddenly blurted out, breaking into tears.

Quinn stiffened. She sighed. "It's okay." She said. Santana swiped at her tearstained cheeks. "No, it's not. It wasn't right. Any of it." She exclaimed. "I know. But the best things aren't. Besides, Puck loves you. You love him. I love Sam. Sam loves me, I'm pretty sure. So things turned out alright." Quinn assured, cracking a smile. "But at first, I used Puck just to make you miserable. I knew it'd break your heart if he cheated again." Santana confessed. Quinn frowned. "Well, you were right. But that was before. I'm not mad anymore. I have Sam now. We're happy. You two are happy. It's perfectly okay." She explained. Santana gave her a small hug. "So, truce?" She asked.

Brittany suddenly entered the dressing room, clutching a bowtie behind her back, giggling. "Brittany, what are you doing?" Quinn asked, glad that she didn't have to answer Santana's question just yet. Brittany beamed up at her. "I stole Puck's bowtie!" She explained between laughs. Quinn chuckled, but stopped abruptly when Brittany gasped and placed a hand on her pregnant belly. Quinn gave her a questioning look.

"It's okay, Q. He's just kicking. I know he's gonna be a soccer player! Or a dancer. Or a kicker for a football team! Or maybe just a spaz. Either way, he's gonna be pretty cool." Brittany said. Quinn laughed and returned to adding the final touches on her hair, still slightly concerned for her friend. The door slammed open and Rachel burst in, her dark hair in a tight bun.

"Come on, people, get moving! It's time to get down the aisle! Let's go, San." She shouted bossily. Santana moved towards Brittany and offered her her hand to help her stand up.

"Whoa, Britt. I think you just peed yourself. Honey, you should have told us you had to go. We would have taken you." Santana said. Brittany looked down. "I didn't even know I had to go!" She said. "Brittany, I don't think that's pee…" Tina said. "Oh, god, your water just broke!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam stood at the back of the church, Quinn at his side. Artie and Brittany had just left and were on their way to the hospital. "You look beautiful. You're gonna steal the bride's spotlight." He whispered, intertwining his fingers with hers. She smiled. "You remember your lyrics?" She asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah. I still can't believe the song they chose." He responded. Quinn laughed. "I can. We did it in glee club. Well, it was before we all joined. Besides, this song really fits Santana and Puck, if you know what I mean." She answered.

Santana rushed up to them. "Q, since Britt's not here, will you be my maid of honor?" She asked breathlessly. Quinn looked shocked. "Truce." She answered. Suddenly the music began. Quinn gave Sam's hand a squeeze as she moved to the front with the other girls, and started to proceed down the aisle, singing:

_Get up on this _

_Oh, baby, baby, b-b-baby_

_Baby_

_Ooh baby baby _

_B-b-baby, oh, baby, baby_

_Get up on this _

The guys joined them.

_Ahh, push it _

_HEY! _

_Get up on this _

_Ahh, push it _

_Get up on this _

Rachel began to sing with Mercedes:

_S-s-s-s-s-salt and peppas here _

_Get up on this_

_S-s-s-s-s-s-s _

Sam and Finn took over Artie's solo:

_Now wait a minute, ya'll _

_Nah, this dance ain't for everybody _

_Only the sexy people _

_So, all you fly mothas _

_Get out there and dance _

_Dance, I said _

_Holla! _

Quinn wrapped her legs around Sam's waist, as she began to sing alone.

_S-s-s-salt and peppas here_

_And we're in effect _

_Want you to push it, baby _

_Coolin by day _

_Then at night, working up a sweat_

_Come on, girls _

_Let's go show the guys that we know _

_How to become number one in a hot party show _

Puck began to sing as Santana started to dance down the aisle.

_Yo, babypop, yeah you! _

_Come here, gimme a kiss_

_Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed _

_Can't you hear the music pumping hard like I wish you would _

_Now push it! _

Quinn whispered in Sam's ear as she sang softly

_Ahh, push it _

_B-b-baby, baby, b-baby _

_Baby_

_Oh, baby, baby, b-baby baby _

_Uhh, you really got me going _

_You got me soooo I don't know what I'm doing _

_Ooh, baby, baby, b-b-baby, baby _

_Ooh, baby, baby, b-baby, baby _

_Boy, you really got me going _

_You got me sooo I don't know what I'm doing _

_AHHH, PUSH IT! _

Quinn giggled as they belted out the last note. Santana and Puck joined hands as the priest began to speak. Sam wasn't paying attention though. Quinn looped her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck. He grinned and shrugged her closer. He glanced back to the altar as Santana and Puck began to say their vows.

"Puck, I love you more than anything. I always have. Timing just never seemed to be right for us. But a very wise person once told me that the best things aren't always right. And what you and I did wasn't right, but it was perfect. I fell in love with you, Noah Puckerman. And I am so proud to get to be your wife." Santana said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Puck grinned at her. "San, I love you. You're beautiful, inside and out. Yeah, we've both made mistakes, but, babe, we've always had each other. Or more likely, I had you. I'm glad that I'll have you until death do us part." He said. "Now, if there are no objections, you may kiss the bride." After waiting a moment, Puck leant down and captured Santana's lips in his own. Everyone broke into applause. Santana broke away, smiling uncontrollably. "Come on, everyone, we gotta get to the hospital, my best friend is having a baby!"

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Quinn sat on Sam's lap. They were in the waiting room. It had been two hours. "Is it supposed to take this long?" Sam's voice whispered in her ear. Quinn giggled at his naivety. Before she could answer, the squeak of Artie's wheelchair became audible. She sat up as he came into view. His hair a mess, his glasses askew, yet he was grinning. "Brittany did amazing. Thanks to her, I have a son." He said. Everyone jumped out of their seats. The girls engulfed him in hugs as the guys patted him on the back.

"Come on, guys. Britt's asking for you. And we really want you to meet him." He said. Quinn clasped Sam's hand as Artie led them into Brittany's room. The walls were bright white, as was the bed. Brittany sat in a pile of pillows, her face coated with sweat, her hair in a messy ponytail, clothed in a hospital gown. She was cradling a small blue bundle in her arms. She gestured for them to come closer. The baby had a full head of dark hair and huge blue eyes.

"What's his name, Britt?" Tina asked, toying with the baby's fingers. "Isaac Nathan Abrams. But I'm going to call him Isaac Natey. And he's perfectly healthy!" Brittany exclaimed. "He's beautiful." Mercedes said. "I want another one." Rachel mused. "W-w-w-wha?" Finn stammered. Rachel shoved him playfully on the arm.

"I can't believe he came three weeks early! We didn't even get to have your baby shower! Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and I planned a surprise baby shower for you next week." Kurt said, devastated. Brittany glanced up at him questioningly. "I never understood why anyone would give a baby a shower. They all obviously love baths. They cry during showers." She said, stifling a yawn. "Here, B, I'll take him. You get some sleep." Artie said, taking his son.

"Yeah, Britt-Britt, you rest. We have a reception to go rock. We love you." Santana said. Mike put a teddy bear in Isaac's blanket and tied balloons to Brittany's bed. Brittany smiled and cuddled into her bed, as everyone left to allow her to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The music pumped loudly. Sam sat with Mike, Matt and Finn. Puck and Santana were God knew where. All the girls, plus Kurt and Blaine were huddled together at their own table. Suddenly a slow song came on. Sam excused himself from his friends and strode to Quinn. "Pardon me, miss, but I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" He asked, offering her his hand. Quinn smiled and nodded, standing and leading him to the dance floor.

Sam swayed her close to him. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He watched as her bright hazel eyes sparkled. "Lor menari." Sam whispered almost inaudibly. Quinn wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "It means you have pretty eyes. In Na'vi. It's the avatar language." He explained. Quinn laughed.

"I can't believe you actually know that language." She said. Sam's cheeks flushed pink. "You'd be totally lost without me." He argued. Quinn raised an eyebrow and was silent for a moment. Sam thought she was going to argue back, but instead she kissed his cheek. "I totally would be." She conceded.

A few feet away, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina watched them. "I still don't understand how we pulled off getting those two together." Mercedes said, sipping her champagne. Kurt bumped his glass against hers and said, "That, Mercedes, is how fashion finds love."

**Well, there you are. Epilogue's next. I'm hoping to post it later today. Review if you like it. Review if you hate it. Just, REVIEW! :D :D :D :D **


	17. Epilogue

**OMG. The epilogue. I can hardly believe it. Seventeen chapters and Forty-one microsoft word pages later, here we are. This story has been so fun to write. My first multichapter fic! And people ACTUALLY LIKED IT! :O I am so happy that you guys liked it, seriously. You have no idea how much the reviews, alerts and favorites have meant to me. I love you all. I hope you enjoy the way I end this. I actually think this part is really cute and fluffy. But, I'm done rambling. So, read on! **

_A year and a half later… _

"Sam! Where are you taking me?" Quinn asked as Sam pulled her through the city streets, bumping into people on their way to work. "You'll see when I unblindfold you." Sam replied, tugging her closer. "And when will that be, Mr. Evans?" She asked, toying with the edge of the black piece of fabric covering her eyes.

"When we get to our destination, Miss. Fabray." He answered simply. Quinn huffed. "This is just like our first date. You wouldn't let me see then, either." She said. "Yes, but you loved it anyways." Sam said, kissing her hair. Quinn smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "Are we almost there, at least?" She asked. Sam continued to lead her further down the street, finally stopping and opened a door with a chime.

"We're here now." He whispered, pulling her inside and sitting her down on a chair. Quinn smelt the strong aroma of espressos and vanilla. She faintly heard him speak and move around until she felt him stand in front of her. He untied the knot of the blindfold and let it drop.

She blinked several times, adjusting to the bright light. She looked around. They were in a coffee shop. The new French one that had just opened up on 57th street that she had been dying to go to. She looked up at Sam, who stood in front of her, his guitar slung over his shoulder. "Sam?" She asked, meaning for him to explain.

"Just don't say anything yet, okay? Just listen. And I know I'm not that great of a singer, I mean, I wasn't in glee club like the other guys, but I have something really important I want to say." He said, swinging his guitar in front of his stomach, strumming lightly as he began to sing an old Train song…

_Forever could never be long enough for me _

_To feel like I've had long enough with you _

_Forget the world _

_Now we won't let them see _

_But there's one thing left to do _

_Now that the weight has lifted _

_Love has surely shifted my way _

_Marry me _

_Today and every day_

_Marry me _

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café _

_Say you will _

_Say you will _

_Together could never be close enough for me _

_To feel like I am close enough to you _

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words, I love you _

_And you're beautiful _

_Now that the wait is over _

_And love has finally showed her my way _

_Marry me _

_Today and every day_

_Marry me _

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café _

_Say you will _

_Say you will _

_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side _

_I promise to sing to you _

_When all the music dies _

_And marry me _

_Today and every day_

_Marry me _

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café _

_Say you will _

_Say you will _

_Marry me _

People were staring at them now, but Sam and Quinn didn't care. As he finished singing and the last chord he played quieted, he dropped to his knees and took her hand in his.

"Quinn Celeste Fabray, I've known you, for what, two years now? Well, these last two years have been the best all because of you. The second Fabian spilled sprite on you, I fell desperately in love with you and I knew somehow, I'd get you to be mine. You're the most incredible person I've ever met. You changed me. My priorities were football, football and more football. Now, there's you, you, you, and more you. Now, there's you, and my life got a whole lot better. I love you. So, Quinn Celeste Fabray, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Quinn swiped at her eyes as several tears fell onto her cheeks. "Oh, shit, Quinn, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry. Just please, don't cry." He pleaded, standing up. Quinn let out a tiny laugh. "You think I'm upset? Sam, these are happy tears." She assured. "Oh." Quinn smiled up at him. "Get back down there." She said, pointing to where he was kneeling. He kneeled back down before her obediently.

"Samuel Joseph Evans," She began, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sam drew in a nervous breath. "I will most definitely marry you." She finished. Sam let out a sigh of relief and scooped her up in his arms, lifting her feet off of the ground. Quinn shed a few more tears and laughed as he set her down gently. "Here, I have a ring." He said, fishing around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a beautiful diamond ring.

Quinn gasped. "Oh, Sam, i-it's beautiful." She said as he slipped it onto her finger. She stood from her chair and hugged him tightly. "We're getting married?" He whispered, his breath tickling her earlobe. She nodded her head. "We're getting married."

THE END

**You guys probably hate me for ending it like that, but I might write a little oneshot about the wedding if you want. I already have it all planned out in my mind. If you want me to write it, I'll get started right away. Again, thanks for everything, guys! The reviews, favorites, alerts, PMs, just amazing! I'm really gonna miss this story. So, do you guys want that wedding story? And still on for a sequel? Let me know in a review! EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW(: Tell me what you thought! **

**~Alex(: **


End file.
